CielChan ! No Shitsuji
by Puricute
Summary: Et si l'héritier Phantomhive ne pouvait être qu'une fille ! Et Si Ciel intégrer une prestigieuse école pour jeune fille de bonne famille ! Et si il était forcé d'habiter un dortoir douteux dont il serai le seul résident avec son toujours aussi fidèle Sebastian ! Et si Mei-Chan No shitsuji/ Mei's Butler rencontrai Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji ! Ça donnerai ça ! SxC bien sur !
1. Chapter 1

**Ciel-Chan (?!) No Shitsuji !**

Eh bien, voici ma toute première fanfiction mélangeant mes deux mangas préféré. En espérant que cela vous plaira.

Vous savez qu'il y a des couples maîtresse majordome bien particulier dans mei-chan no shitsuji/ Mei's butler. Les couples sont les suivants :

Mei x Rihito : Ciel x Sebastian

Rika x Aoyama : Grell x William (oui j'ai réaliser le rêve de Grell, c'est une fille dans cette fanfiction xD)

Izumi x Kiba : Maylin x Finnian ( On ne verra que le coter serieux de May Lins évidement)

Fujiko x Nezu : Hannah x Claude ( Alors là vous ne reconnaîtrais pas les personnages... xD)

Milk x Daimon : Lizzy x Abreline

Shiori Alias Lucia x Shinobu : Angela x Ash

Tami x Kanda : Alois x Thompson

Enfin bref voilà ne soyez surpris de rien concernant les couples !

Imaginez vous un instant une Lizzy pas chiante du tout, mature et intelligente dés l'age de 6 ans !

Une Hana complètement folle de son majordome Claude !

Une Angela (embelit par moi :D) accompagné d'Ash comme majordome ?!

Grell dont le rêve à enfin été réaliser, il est une demoiselle ! Avec un majordome qui tient plus à lui qu'il ne veut l'entendre =P

Ciel et Sebastian restent toujours égale à eux même on peut pas les changer hein ces deux là ! xP

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue à l'académie Ste Lucia !**

Sainte Lucia, la plus prestigieuse des académie pour jeune filles de bonne famille. Cette grande académie se trouve au Japon est recouvre un tiers de Tokyo. On y trouve les dortoirs des jeune filles, un parc d'attraction, des sources d'eau chaude, de grand jardins (etc, etc...). Cette académie avait une règle pour le moins ridicule. Toute les jeune filles devait être accompagnée d'un majordome. Les majordomes se classant par rang :

Rang C : Majordome de bas niveau (On n'en trouve donc logiquement pas à St Lucia)

Rang B : Majordome de niveau moyen (On n'en trouve pas non plus à Ste Lucia)

Rang A : Majordome de haut Niveau ( Tout les majordomes de Ste Lucia sont de rang A)

Rang S : Majordome de prestige, le plus haut niveau attribuer à l'élite seul.

Aujourd'hui, l'académie était pour le moins... agité. En effet aujourd'hui devait intégrer l'école une nouvelle élève accompagnée d'un majordome de Rang S. Mais pas n'importe lequel, ce majordome que toutes connaissaient, le seul unique et Magnifique Sebastian Michaelis !

_Elle doit être d'une beauté et d'une famille des plus noble pour avoir à ses côté un majordome de ce rang !

_Ahhh ! Depuis combien de temps ai-je rêver de voir un majordome de Rang S à l'oeuvre !

Quand on entendit un hélicoptère se poser...

Les portes de l'académie s'ouvrèrent et une magnifique jeune fille accompagné d'un majordome tout aussi beau firent leur entré.

_Le comité d'accueil de mademoiselle, dit le majordome de Rang S avec un grand sourire.

La jeune fille se racla la gorge.

_Je vous remercie toutes et tous d'être venue m'accueillir dit elle dans un charmant sourire.

Elle avait de long cheveux gris dont les reflet se faisait parfois bleu, parfois vert selon le soleil, nouées en deux jolie couette, dont les extrémité bouclaient l égerment, presque naturellement retombant sur ses fines épaules. Elle avait de grands yeux bleues dans lesquels on aurait cru pouvoir se avait e teint pâle et un visage d'une grande finesse. L'uniforme qui paraissait trop simple sur les autres semblait sur elle être plus joli, c'était une simple robe bleue marine dont le col, le décolleté, les manches et le bas de la robe était blanc.

L'uniforme de journée étant une robe courte mise avec de très hautes chaussettes couvrant la moitié des cuisses ainsi que de jolie soulier noir vernis.

Tous la regardèrent avec attention, tant et si bien que le majordome tant attendu avait fini par devenir invisible au yeux de tous.

Voyant tous ces regards posé sur elle, la demoiselle rougis légèrement, ce qui n'échappa pas à son fidèle et préstigieux majordome qui la pris par l'épaule et la guida jusque son dortoir.

Tout les deux s'arrêterrent devant le plan de l'académie (oui, il y avait un plan et vu la taille de cette académie ils en avaient besoin croyait moi).

_Notre dortoirs se nomme ombra. Ils se trouve tout prés d'ici nous avons beaucoup de chance...Mademoiselle dit le majordome avec ironie.

_Oh tais-toi donc dis la jeune fille dont la voie était subitement devenue plus grave.

_Mademoiselle, faites attention à vos manière dit le majordome avec un léger sourire en coin.

La jeune fille lui répondis par un claquement de langue.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant ce qui devait être le dortoirs ombra... Un long silence...

_Mademoiselle je pense que nous nous somme tromper.

_Non … Regarde, c'est écrit ici : Dortoir Ombra.

Ils se trouvait devant une grande battisse délabré qui semblait ne pas être habité depuis plusieurs siècle et qui sait, même hanté.

_Peut être l'intérieur est-il différent positiva la demoiselle.

_Peut être en effet... Repris le majordome pas très sur de ce qu'il avançait.

Ce qui devait être le hall ressemblait à...Ne ressemblait à rien !

_Charmant... dit le majordome comme pour lui même.

Les escaliers semblaient craquer sous leur pas... Ce qui devait être un dortoir semblait être inhabité.

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre numéro 753, celle qui devait être leurs semblaient ils leurs chambre.

Le majordome ouvrit la porte laissant entrer la jeune fille d'abord.

La chambre était petite, le lit était...En bois banal, le plafond était couvert de toile d'araignée. Le sol était un vieux parquais de bois qui craquait dés qu'un pas était fait. La chambre ne comportait qu'un lit, une armoire, un grand mirroir, une table et une chaise qui semblait servir de bureau. Le tout relier par une simple porte au toillette, à la salle de bain, et la chambre du majordome qui, se devait de toujours être prêt à servir sa maîtresse.

_Ahhhh le dortoirs est inhabité n'est ce pas Sebastian ? Dis la demoiselle de sa voie grave.

_En effet oui. Et plutôt délabré, je verrai demain pour vous faire changer de dortoirs.

_Cela ne sera pas nécessaire ! Je suis très bien ici, et puis, le fait qu'il n'y ai personne d'autre que nous est en sois assez arrangeant pour nous... n'est ce pas ? Dit Ciel en essayant de positivé.

_En effet Mademoiselle dit il à nouveau ironiquement.

_Oh je t'en prie ne m'appelle pas comme ca lorsque nous sommes tout les deux ! Dit elle en soupirant.

_Très bien Monsieur dit il.

Elle retira ses couettes qui semblaient être des rajouts sous formes de pinces.

_Ahhh mais qu'ai je fait pour me retrouver dans une pareille galère ? Gémissait la demoiselle (?!) dans un souffle de désespoir.

Le majordome se mit légèrement à rire.

_Vous vous y ferez rapidement monsieur. Ne vous inquiétez pas. De plus je suis là pour vous guider.

_Pff ! Fut la seule réponse qu'obtenue le majordome.

* * *

Deux mois plutôt, dans une petite ville japonaise, un jeune garçon de 14 ans à peine venait de perdre ses parents. Ils vivaient de manière modeste, ses parents Vincent et Rachel, tenait un petit magasin d'Udon. Tout les deux étaient des Anglais mais était pour raison inconnue venue s'installer au Japon. Un jour en rentrant très tard de l'école car il était passé chez son meilleur ami Kento, leur fils retrouva sa maison en feux appelant ses parents qui ne semblait pas répondre...

Quelque jours plus tard, lors des funérailles de ses parents, le jeune homme se prénommant Ciel avait décidé de ne plus pleurer. Du moins, pas devant tout ces gens. Il assista donc à la cérémonie la tête haute en gardant son sang froid. Son ami Kento Shibata lui proposa de vivre chez lui, car Ciel n'avait pas d'autre famille que ses parents. Ciel était prêts à accepté quand un majordome tout de noir vêtu ( et qui plus est était très grand) entra dans la pièce.

_Monsieur Ciel vient avec moi.

_Hein ?! Dit Ciel avec surprise.

_Monsieur, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je serrai votre majordome.

En effet, Vincent et Rachel Shinonome était en faite les descendant direct de la grande et prestigieuse famille anglaise mondialement connue Phantomhive. Ciel était alors le seul descendant.

Mais il y avait une tradition dans cette famille.

Seule les femme avait droit de succession. Hors, Ciel était un garçon. Il fut donc travestie, on lui appris les bonnes manière chez une jeune fille, puis il fut envoyer à l'académie Ste Lucia après avoir reçus en héritage, une magnifique bague d'un bleu tout aussi profond que ses yeux, qui aurais du appartenir à sa mère si elle n'avait pas fuit les Phantomhive pour vivre pleinement sa vie au côté de Vincent et son fils Ciel.

Ciel n'avait pas d'autre choix. Car, après tout... C'était la seule solution pour lui de pouvoir survivre... De plus son grand père lui avait promis d'enquêter sur la mort de ses parents, et qu'ils accepteraient de les enterrer ensemble si il devenait l'héritière des Phantomhive. Ciel ne pouvait pas fuir comme l'avait fait ses parents auparavant... Ils se devait de rester et devenir une riche héritière.

Il accepta après une bonne journée de réfléction, puis, on lui attribua un majordome qui était alors aussi devenue son tuteur. Puis ils s'entraînèrent tout un mois durant à faire de Ciel une Jeune fille de bonne famille. A lui enfiler ces horrible corset qu'il détestait tant, à mettre des robes, puis des robes courte, et même des mini robes ! (Car il fallait en effet tout prévoir). A avoir une voie de jeune fille... (pas facile quand on a muet, mais avec un majordome de Rang S, tout est possible!).

Bref, deux long mois de pures tortures, tout ça pour intégrer une académie pour jeune fille et retourner au Japon après être aller en Angleterre enfin passons. Le jeune maître était à bout de nerf. Jouer les travestie cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Surtout que depuis la mort de ses parents, il avait décider d'abandonner sa gentillesse et son côté tendre... Louper. Enfin, il réservait ce qui était désormais devenue son véritable et sale caractère à son (pauvre) majordome. Mais pour ses parents, pour son honneur il était prêts à tout... Enfin.. presque... Il n'osait même pas pensé à un mariage... Comment ferait-il ?! Enfin, Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

_Ahhhh... Soupira Ciel exténuer.

_Monsieur ?

_Dis moi Sebastian, peux-tu seulement me garantir que mon honteux secret ne sera pas dévoiler ?!

_Huhu, si vous suivez ce que je vous ai appris... Oui.

_Tsss... décidément, sont majordome avait beau être compétant... il était aussi (et surtout) extrêmement agaçant !

_Allons Monsieur venez donc manger votre déjeuner avant qu'il ne refroidisse.

_Oui... Dit-il n'attendant que le dessert.

_Monsieur il faut bien vous nourrir, les cours débuteront pour vous cette après midi.

_Je le sais pas besoin de me le rappeler.

Son majordome rit.

_Vous me semblez bien nerveux jeune maître, l'idée d'intégrer cette classe vous angoisserait-elle à ce point ?

_Tais-toi donc ! Dit il légèrement énervé.

Un autre rire de son majordome.

* * *

Cette après midi là...

Sebastian ouvrit les portes de la salle de classe qui semblait plutôt être un salon. Chaque élève semblait avoir son fauteuil accompagné d'un table basse surmonter d'une jolie nappe bleue ciel à leurs droite pour les demoiselle droitières et à leurs gauche pour les demoiselles gauchères.

Lorsque Ciel fit un pas dans la salle de classe, toutes se turent et observaient le majordome de Rang S et leur nouvelle camarade de classe. La classe était composé de 6 personne si l'on incluait Ciel... Ne devait elle pas comporter 7 élèves ? Bah, c'était sans importance.

Ciel se racla la gorge.

_ Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, je me nomme Ciel Shinonome.

En effet, Sebastian avait demander à Ciel de ne pas mentionner le nom de Phantomhive par précaution.

_Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Une jeune fille avec des beau et mi-long couleur bordeaux s'avança. Ses yeux d'un plus claire que celui de Ciel. Je suis MayLin DeLavalière, et voici mon majordome, Finnian. Je suis aussi ta chef de classe. Le majordome avait l'air maladroit mais c'était plutôt attendrissant.

Ciel lui adressa un sourire.

_Hum...Enchanté, je suis Grell Sutcliff, une jeune fille avec un air autaint et une longue chevelure rouge s'avança. Voici mon majordome William. Hmm, ton majordome est bien beau ! Si tu veux nous pouvons les échanger.

_Eh bien... Dit Ciel ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à cette jeune fille...

_Je n'héxiste que pour servir Mademoiselle, vous m'en voyer désolée. Répondis Sebastian.

_Hum, oui bien sur je vois. Viens William. Retournons nous assoir !

_Bien mademoiselle. Répondis son (pauvre) majordome.

_Enchanté de faire ta connaissance dit une demoiselle accroché au cou de son majordome. Elle avait des long cheveux d'un gris très pâle qui était très raide une plus forte poitrine que les autres (ne put s'empêcher de remarquer ciel) et de magnifique yeux violet. Je m'appelle Hannah Anafeloz. Et lui c'est mon Claude chérie .

_Eh Bien Enchanté Dit ciel un peut surpris du comportement de ces deux là.

_Yo ! Moi c'est Princesse Aloïs ! C'est cool de te connaître !

Yo ? Cool ? Princesse ?

Euuuh De même... La jeune fille était couverte de pansement... toute égratigner et devait avoir 11-12 ans. Ses cheveux était blond et ses yeux bleue. Son majordome semblait être détaché de notre monde.

_Oui enchantée dit Ciel dans un sourire plus forcé encore que les précédents.

Une jeune fille qui semblait être sérieuse et qui avait dans les environs de 6 ans regardait Ciel. Deux jolie couettes blonde tombant sur ses épaules et de grand beaux yeux vert avancèrent.

_Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je m'appelle Elizabeth DeMidford, et voici mon majordome Aberline.

_En...Enchanté. Ciel était impressionné. Cette si jeune fille avait tant de prestance ! C'en était presque bleffant !

Le professeur entra dans la classe et demanda à Ciel de se dirigé(e) vers le bureau de Sœur Red.

Ciel, suivit de son fidèle dévoué et très envié Sebastian quittèrent la salle de classe. C'est une dizaine de minutes plus tard qu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Sœur Red.

Elle avait une coupe carré rouge et une tenue de sœur tout aussi rouge. Elle avait l'air douce et gentille, tout en étant sérieuse... C'était une très belle personne pensa Ciel.

_Bonjour Ciel. Commença-t-elle.

_B...Bonjour ! Dit Ciel précipitamment comme sorti de ses pensées.

_Je connais ton secret mon petit dit elle. Je ne le révélerai pas soit tranquille, j'entretiens d'assez bonne relation avec ta famille, en revanche, si un élève venait à l'apprendre, je serais forcé de t'expulser de cette école en niant le fait de savoir que tu étais un garçon.

_Je comprends parfaitement. Dit Ciel en ayant repris sa voie grave.

Sœur Red lui souris tendrement.

_Tout ne dois pas être simple pour toi mon pauvre petit. Mais il est vraie que tu ressemble vraiment à une demoiselle vêtue ainsi. Je dis ça sans arrière pensé Ciel.

_M..Merci. Dit Ciel hésitant ne prenant pas vraiment cette remarque comme un compliment.

Sœur Red le remarqua et rit légèrement.

_Bien, je vais à présent t'expliquer le fonctionnement de l'académie lui dit-elle en lui présentant un petite clochette, et le moyen de changer de dortoir.

D'un coup, Ciel sembla plus intéressé !

Il doit y avoir beaucoup de fautes d'orthographe désolééée _ ! Enfin bref, voilà pour le premier chapitre.

Pensez-vous vraiment que j'ai transformer Alois en Princesse ? Son prénom étant mixte haha, j'en ai profité ! En espérant que vous apprécierez la suite...


	2. Chapter 2

**Ciel-chan (?!) No Shitsuji **

**Chapitre 2 : Lucia-sama**

_Bien, je vais à présent t'expliquer le fonctionnement de l'académie lui dit-elle en lui présentant un petite clochette, et le moyen de changer de dortoir.

Lui dit Sœur Red.

Ciel pris la clochette en main et la regarda avec attention. 40 trous y était sculpté.

_Cette clochette indique ton statue d'élève dans notre école. Chaque fois que tu feras quelques choses correctement... Je t'offrirai un de ces « brillants ». Dit elle en tenant un cristal incolore entre ses doigts. Elle prend la main de Ciel et l'y glisse.

Celui ci est en l'honneur de ton arrivée parmi nous.

_Merci. Comment suis-je sensé le mettre ?

_Comme ceci dit elle en le plaçant dans l'une des 40 fentes des formes rondes gravés sur la clochette. Lorsque tu en aura obtenue 10, tu commencera à collectionner des brillants vert : «stella» et tu pourras ainsi intégrer le dortoir qui porte ce nom aussi dortoir qui par parenthèse est tout à fait commode. Quand tu auras accumulé 10 stellas, tu devras obtenir des brillant bleu : Luna et tu pourra intégrer le préstigieux dortoir Luna. Puis enfin, les 10 suivants seront rouges, les « soles » une fois que tu en auras obtenue 10, tu intègrera le dortoir soles où seul la plus grande élite de ste Lucia arrive. Ta délégué de classe MayLin est une sole.

_Sole ? N'est ce pas le nom des dernier brillants ?

_Le nom de dortoirs détermine aussi le rang des élèves. Toi tu es pour le moment « une » ombra.

_Oui je vois... Répondit Ciel un poil irrité.

Eh bien, je ne tarderai pas à obtenir le rang de Sole.

Un rire.

_Je vois que monsieur est bien sur de lui.

_Avec tes cours et la tortures des corsets, je m'en voudrais de ne pas être au plus haut prestige. Et en tant que membres des Phantomhive, je dois avoir un titre à la hauteur de mon rang.

_Je suis heureux de constater que Monsieur ce sent déjà comme un membre à part entière des Phantomhive. Dit il l'air moqueur.

_Je me permet de te rappeler que je ne suis pas un Phantomhive depuis 2 mois seulement mais depuis ma naissance. Et un simple majordome n'a pas à s'adresser ainsi à son maître Sebastian !

_En effet je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser mademoiselle. Dit le majordome avec un sourire en coin.

_Cherches-tu à m'irriter imbécile de majordome ?!

_Allons, allons, Ciel ne te fâches pas ainsi. Le sang froid est une qualité essentielle à avoir pour une jeune fille de bonne famille ! Oups...Dit elle s'apercevant qu'elle ne faisait qu'irriter encore plus le compte.

_Oui vous avez raison... Retournons en cours Sebastian.

_Bien Mademoiselle.

Et tout deux rejoignirent la salle de classe.

C'était l'heure du cours de français.

Ciel pris place sur son confortable fauteuil, toujours le même sourire et les même manières pleine de délicatesse. Une parfaite Lady. Mais malgré son masque d'indifférence grand nombre de choses lui paraissait légèrement... Exagéré ? Par exemple sur la table poser à sa droite, Sebastian lui tournait les pages du livre pour ne pas qu'il/qu'elle se fatigue trop.

Puis vint l'heure de la ballade. Ballade obligatoire qui se fait en classe et accompagné des majordomes.

Un coup de vent.

Les majordomes sortirent tous leurs peigne et leurs brosses. Sebastian fit de même.

_Sebastian ?

_Mademoiselle, si vous me permettez. Puis il se mit à le recoiffer.

Ciel était... Surpris ? Choqué ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais plus grande fut sa surprise lorsqu'il vit les autre majordome faire de même. Évidement, il gardai son sang froid ne laissant rien passer.

Suite de la balade, les jeunes fille rencontrèrent un « obstacle » un ruisseau. Au lieu de passer par le petit pont se trouvant à moins de 4 mètre. Les demoiselles préféraient se faire porter (évidement se faire porter comme une princesse est la **SEULE** manière d'être porter digne d'une demoiselle). Ciel ne pouvait se permettre de faire différemment. Après tout à présent il était une Lady. Sebastian le pris alors et le porta comme une princesse. Ciel rougit sans trop savoir pourquoi.. Pendant ce cours moment , il avait été proche de son majordome...Il avait senti sa douce odeur de pré...Si pré... Mais pourquoi cela le faisait il rougir ? Sans doute s'était-il trop pris au jeu de son rôle de demoiselle pensa-t il. Mais ce rougissement n'avait pas échappé à son majordome qui l'embêterai sans doute plus tard avec ça.

Une fois les cours et la ballade achevé, les élèves avait quartier libre pour la journée. Sachant que l'emploie du temps de ces jeunes fille se limitait à deux heures de cours le matin et l'après midi et 20 minutes de ballade. Bref passons.

Ciel avait quartier libre et décida de fausser compagnie à son majordome histoire d'explorer lui même l'académie. Il avait décider de traverser ce petit bois. Il était fort agréable pensa-t-il. Il ne cherchait rien de particulier, juste une **vraie** petite ballade pour passer le temps et se détendre un peu. Grande fut sa surprise lorsqu'il trouva, en plein milieux du bois ce qui semblait être une serre géante.

Curieux, notre petit compte y entra.

La curiosité est vilain défaut...

Tout était magnifique et décorer de fleurs, la serre était géante et apparemment aux vu de sa taille et du nombre de pièce, il s'agissait d'une habitation.

_Qui est là ? Demanda une voie douce. Une jeune fille à la longue chevelure blanche sortie de derrière un rosier. Elle était belle comme un ange. Ses cheveux touchaient le sol. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil roulant. Ses yeux était violet et ses lèvres légèrement rosée.

_Euuh excusez-moi je m'en vais de ce pas je euh...

Elle rit gracieusement. Cette fille est une véritable lady.

_Non, non ne t'inquiète pas dit elle avec un magnifique sourire. Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance. Je suis Lucia, et toi ?

_Euh, Hum, eh bien je m'appelle Ciel Shinonome... Dis Ciel nerveusement.

_Haha, elle rit avec douceur, ne soit pas si nerveuse Ciel.

_Maîtresse Lucia ? Quelqu'un est avec vous ? Dit un majordome tout de blanc vêtue. Ses cheveux était du même blanc que ceux de sa maîtresse et ses yeux du même violet profond.

_Oui, mais ce n'est rien. Une nouvelle amie dit elle avec le sourire du plus beau des anges.

_Ooh, je vois.

_Ciel, je te présente mon majordome Ash.

_Enchanté... Mademoiselle Ciel... Dit il dans une courbette.

_De même fit Ciel.

_Hihihi, rit Lucia. Tu as l'air de sortir du lot Ciel !

_Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? Dit il un peu paniqué.

_Eh bien, en général les jeunes filles tombent pâmoison devant la beauté de mon majordome, tu es la première à n'avoir eue aucune réaction. Dit Lucia tout en continuant de rire.

Ciel rit d'un rire jaune.

« évidement je **suis** un garçon » pensa-t-il.

_Eh bien, c'est que la beauté de mon majordome est très grande donc je suis plutôt habitué à ce genre de chose dit il comme une excuse.

_Vraiment ? Pourtant c'est le plus beau majordome de l'académie le sais-tu ? Je ne connais qu'un seul majordome dont la beauté est plus grande. Il est de Rang S il s'appelle Sebas...

Lucia fut coupé par une porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement.

_Mademoiselle Ciel, êtes vous là ?

Sebastian entra dans la serre et se retrouva nez à nez avec nos 3 amis.

_Mademoiselle Angela ?

_Sebastian ?! Mais que fais-tu ici c'est...

Sebastian la coupa.

_Mademoiselle, il s'adresse à Ciel, je vous ai cherché(e) partout !

_Par...Pardonne moi Sebastian.

_Bien, il est l'heure pour nous de rentrer.

_Oui. Au revoir Lucia, excuses moi je...

Ash était en train de ramener Lucia vers ce qui devait être sa chambre. Il se retourna, avança vers Ciel, et dans une profonde courbette lui dit :

_Maîtresse Lucia ne sent pas bien. Je la raccompagne donc jusque sa chambre. Vous pouvez prendre congé elle vous salue. A bientôt.. Mademoiselle...

Ciel et Sebastian quittèrent la serre.

_Ash... Dit Lucia d'une voie qui se faisait tremblante...

_Maîtresse Lucia... Le majordome se mit face à elle.

Elle se leva et fondit en larmes, dans les bras de son majordome.

_C'est elle... C'est cette fille !

_...

_C'est elle qui m'a volé l'amour de grand père et Sebastian ! Sa voie était alors emplie de haine...

* * *

Dortoir Ombra

_Ahhhh, fit Ciel en en s'asseyant sur son lit. Ce que cela peut être fatiguant d'être une jeune fille de bonne famille !

_...

_Sebastian ?

Sebastian semblait pensif le regard dans le vide.

_Sebastian ?!

_Oui Mademoiselle ? Euh je veux dire Monsieur.

_Sebastian que se passe-t-il ? Depuis que nous avons quitté la serre tu sembles bizarre !

_Vous vous faites des idées monsieur, je me demandais juste ce que j'allais pouvoir vous préparer à dîner.

_Sebastian...

_Monsieur ?

_C'est un ordre, ne mens jamais !

_Yes, my lord. Dit il dans une courbette.

_Je répète ma question, que se passe-t-il ?

_Monsieur s'inquiète trop, je pensais juste à mademoiselle Lucia cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais vue voilà tout.

_Ah, oui. Dans ce cas y avait il besoin de faire tant de mystère pour si peu de chose ?!

_Eh bien c'est à dire que...

Ciel le coupa.

_Non, je ne veux plus rien entendre ce que tu avais à me dire, tu aurais du me le dire quand je te l'ai demandé la première fois ! A présent ne recommence plus ! Va donc me préparer le dîner !

_Bien, monsieur. Il partit donc dans la cuisine préparer le dîner.

_Ahhh... Ciel qui finit par s'allonger sur son lit... (au drap rose ahem)

« pourquoi me cachai-t-il le fait qu'il pense à cette Lucia ?! » cela énervait le compte. Mais ce qui l'énervait encore plus, c'est qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi cela l'irritait autant.

Sebastian... murmura-t-il dans un soupir...

Une heure plus tard, le dîner était prêt.

_Voici Monsieur. C'était la première fois que Sebastian lui préparais à manger. Au manoir Phantomhive le chef cuisinier s'en chargeait. Bon appétit, dit il en souriant.

_Hum... Répondit Ciel.

« c'est vraiment délicieux s'étonna-t-il ».

Hum...Pas mal. Se contenta-t-il de dire à son majordome.

Je vous remercie monsieur.

Une fois le dîner achevé, il était l'heure de la toilette. Sebastian restait avec Ciel lui tendant son dentifrice et une serviette pour qu'il s'essuie le visage.

Puis vînt le moment du coucher. Sebastian retira le corsets et la robe/l'uniforme de son maître avec douceur, grâce et délicatesse, comme tout ce qu'il faisait. Puis lui enfila lentement son habit de nuit. Il déplia les couvertures sans trop les froisser puis invitât son jeune maître à y entrer.

Ciel s'installa dans son lit. Serrant fort son oreiller regardant Sebastian d'un regard qui malgré lui se voulait être craquant, du moins c'est ce que le majordome c'était étonné à penser. Il s'arrêta un instant, surpris.

_Sebastian ? Questionna le compte.

_Ce n'est rien jeune maître, une simple réfléction.

_Une réfléction ?

Le majordome rit.

_Voulez vous la connaître... monsieur ?

_Non c'est bon, je suis bien trop épuisé à penser pour me mettre à penser à ce que tu penses ! Dit il en enfonçant sa tête dans son coussin.

« vraiment adorable » pensa le majordome en le couvrant avec les épaisse couvertures.

_Bonne nuit monsieur. Dit il en prenant le chandelier qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet du compte. Il souffla les bougie... Et alla vers sa chambre séparée de celle de son maître par un simple mur, une simple porte.

Des gémissement, des halètement.

Sebastian courut au chevet de son maître.

_Monsieur commença-t-il à l'appeler.

_Ahh... Gémissait le compte qui semblait faire un mauvais rêve.

Le majordome prit le jeune compte dans ses bras.

_Monsieur réveillez-vous, vous faite un mauvais rêve.

Ciel s'agrippa à son majordome, toujours endormi.

_Monsieur ! Cette fois-ci, Sebastian avait hausser le ton.

_Hm...Dans un énième gémissement, Ciel ouvrit les yeux.. et sortie de son mauvais rêve dans les bras de Sebastian. Ce dernier s'attendant à être repousser (au mieux par des crie, au pire par une claque). Mais rien.

_Se...Sebastian ?

_Monsieur.. Je me suis permis de vous réveiller...Vous sembliez faire un mauvais rêve et...

Ciel se blottit contre son majordome, étonné.

_Reste comme ça... Jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme... Demanda le jeune compte...

Que son majordome sentait bon, qu'il était rassurant.

Ce n'était pas un ordre, simplement un requête.

Après un long silence... Le majordome dit d'une voie qui se voulait rassurante :

_Je resterais avec vous... Jusque votre dernier souffle. Resserrant légèrement son étreinte sur son jeune maître. Et il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit transporter vers un sommeil …. Plus tranquille, entourer de ses bras doux et chaud, ainsi cette odeur qu'il (malgré lui) aimait tant...

* * *

Je tiens à vous dire que je haï profondément Ash et Angela, qu'il n'y ai point de confusion là dessus. C'est juste que dans Mei-chan no Shitsuji/Mei's Butler le majordome de Lucia-sama se distingue par son costume Blanc et comme ils sont les méchants ben... Ash et Angela !


	3. Chapter 3

**Ciel-Chan (?!) No Shitsuji**

**Celeste31 : **Pour le nom de Ciel tout ce que j'ai à te dire c'est : Pas d'inquiétude xD

Et moi aussi je voulais un Ciel travestie avec un Sebastian amusé ! Donc j'ai pensé à ça !

**Chapitre 3 : Pour un majordome de Rang S, Premier duel !**

Les rayons du soleil caressèrent doucement le visage du jeune compte.

Il ouvrit ses yeux...un par un...Lentement...Très lentement... Les referma, se retourna vers le mur, s'emmitoufla dans ses couverture, et laissa échapper un petit : Nnnnn (Qui signifiait :Je veux dormir encore un peu).

_Aahhhh Monsieur vous êtes vraiment incorrigible ! Dit le majordome retirant les couvertures de son maître.

Un regard noir croisa la mine habituellement (et énervante au passage ahem, ) enjouée du majordome.

_Allons Monsieur ! Est-il digne de l'héritière des Phantomhive de faire un caprice pour ne pas sortir de son lit ? Dit il avec amusement.

_Oh tais-toi donc imbécile de majordome !

_Ahh, Mais où est donc passé le mignon petit Maître se blottissant contre moi cette nuit encore ? Dit le majordome d'un aire désabusé.

_Hein ?! Ciel avait l'air juste.. Affligé. De quoi tu parles ?

_Monsieur ne faites pas semblant de ne pas savoir !

_Sebastian je t'ai ordonné de ne pas me mentir ! Oserais-tu désobéir aux ordres ?! Dit Ciel avec un ère des plus sérieux.

_M...Monsieur ?! Fit Sebastian ma fois un peux perdue, il n'avait tout de même pas rêver !

_Ahh Sebastian si ces plaisanterie de mauvais goût sont le seul moyen de me faire sortir du lit que tu aies trouvé Dit il tout en commencé à s'asseoir. Alors je me lèverais sans faire chichi ! Dit il tout en s'étirant.

_...Le majordome trop étourdit pour répondre se tu. Mais qu'est ce que son maître pouvait bien raconter ? Après tout... peut être avait il oublier... Surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'aire bien réveillé, enfin mieux valait ne pas créer de scandale.

_Je vais chercher vos vêtements Monsieur. Dit il en allant vers l'armoire. Un poil contrarié.

_ ? Ciel ne comprenait pas bien, décidément, sont majordome était bien étrange aujourd'hui !

9h30~ Première sonnerie...

_Bonjour à toutes, dit Ciel dans son toujours aussi magnifique sourire. Aujourd'hui ses cheveux ( sa perruque), étaient nouées en une jolie demi-queue, les cheveux ondulé lui arrivant jusqu'au bassin. Sa frange laissant voir ses magnifique yeux bleu.

_Aaaah ! Ciel tu es si jolie ! Dis moi, qu'elle est ton secret tu dois bien en avoir un non ?! Dit Hannah en courant vers elle.

_C'est vraie que ta peau parait si naturellement parfaite... Pas la moindre imperfection et ceux, sans la moindre petit touche de maquillage ! Dit MayLin étonné.

_Waaaw tes cheveux ondulé ont l'air si sauvaaage ! S'émerveilla Alois.

_Et tes deux jolies couette d'hier était si belle.. Dit Elizabeth,

_Alors dis nous qu'elle est ton secret ?! Dire t elle tout en s'avançant vers elle.

_Eh bien...

« Ce que les filles peuvent faire peur parfois... » pensa le pauvre Ciel,

_Disons que c'est Sebastian qui s'occupe de ça tout les matins donc... Je ne sais pas vraiment je...

« Et puis je suis un garçon moi! »

_En effet c'est moi qui m'occupe personnellement de tout ce qui concerne mademoiselle. Si elle devait s'en occuper elle-même...huhu je ne pense pas que le résultats serais si...

Mais il fut couper par un claquement de langue venant du fond de la classe.

_Mais qu'avait vous donc toute avec cette morveuse ! Ma beauté est pourtant celle d'une actrice ! (NDA :eh oui... Fille ou pas, Grell ne peut être changer … xD).

Sebastian lui lança un regard mauvais.

_...Ciel, je te propose un duel !

_Un duel ?! Dit il en regardant Sebastian comme si il lui demandait ce que c'était. Chose que le majordome compris.

_A la pension Ste Lucia, les Demoiselles on le droit d'obtenir des choses d'autre demoiselles à travers des duel, qui se font la plus part du temps, entre majordome.

_Je vois...

_Acceptes-tu ?

_Eh bien je...

_Puisque c'est moi qui te propose le Duel, c'est moi qui met les règles et les conditions !

_C'est normal ça Sebastian ? Demanda Ciel douteux à son majordome.

_Tout à fait. Lui répondit-il.

_Hum... Je vois. Alors, donne moi donc les conditions du Duel !

_Un duel d'escrime entre nos deux majordomes ! L'enjeu étant Sebastian !

_Pardon ?! Sebastian ?!

_Parfaitement !

_Je refuse !

_Si tu refuses cela signifie que tu déclare forfait et que ton majordome est à moi !

_...

_Monsieur, je suis plutôt bon en escrime, de plus, je suis d'un Rang S tant dis que son majordome est d'un Rang A. Lui dit Sebastian comme pour l'inciter à accepter.

_Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais inquiète (NDA : Oui il est entouré des autres donc ils est une demoiselle) pour toi ! J'accepte le défi ! Et si je gagne ? Qu'est ce que j'y gagnerai ?

_Mon majordome évidement. Dit Grell

_Rien d'intéressant donc. Dit Ciel.

_ Que cela te plaise ou non c'est moi qui lance le défi ! Et je suis sur et certaine que sans ton majordome tu ne vaut rien ! Hahaha !

_Je vaut sans doute plus que toi sans majordome tel qu'il soit.  
_Kss... C'est ce que nous verrons. Je fixe le Duel à ce soir.

_Ce soir ? Très bien comme tu voudras.

_Chouette nous sommes dispensé de cours à la journée ! Dit Hannah !

_Pardon ? Demanda Ciel.

_Oui car un Duel est une sorte de rituelle sacré à Ste Lucia ! Les duels se déroulent dans l'arène qui se trouve au nord de l'académie. De plus les demoiselle doivent être le mieux apprêter possible pour y assister.

_Oh je vois... « tout ça pour un duel ?! Tsss Ridicule ! »

_Dans ce cas nous ferions mieux de partir de ce pas nous préparer mademoiselle, après tout nous sommes... Les invités d'honneur...

_Oui tu as raison. Je vous dit à ce soir !

_Oui nous sommes avec toi Ciel... Mais fait bien attention. Dit Elizabeth l'aire grave.

_Pourquoi donc ?

_Parce que... William à été champion mondiale d'escrime ces trois dernières année et qu'il n'a jamais perdue aucun duel.

_... « Sebastian risque donc... d'être blésé ?! » Il regarda Sebastian... Mais ne laissa par voir son inquiétude. Au contraire...il le regardait avec un regard dur qui signifiait à son majordome qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt de perdre.

_Mademoiselle, je ne compte servir personne d'autre que vous, je vous rassure.

Ciel sourit, étais-ce en tant que demoiselle ? Je ne le sais pas moi même...

_J'espère bien... Sebastian !

_Je ne mens jamais, n'est ce pas ?

_En effet ! Allons y Sebastian ! Préparons-nous pour ce Duel !

_Yes, My...Oui Mademoiselle.

Et sur un rire de Ciel, ils quittèrent la pièce.

_Trop cooooool dirent en cœur le fan de Club de Mademoiselle Ciel.

(Dont Elizabeth et Grell ne faisait pas partie ).

* * *

Dortoir Ombra

_Arhhhh Ça gratte ! Dis Ciel en enlevant précipitamment sa perruque.

_Cette perruque vous gratte Monsieur ? Demanda Sebastian étonné. JE tacherai de faire en sorte qu'elle ne vous gratte plus.

_Je l'espère bien ! Dit Ciel en se grattant la tête.

Le majordome rit, comme son jeune et si petit maître pouvait être autoritaire et mignon.

_Pour ce soir, je veux que vous portiez ceci !

_Comment ça tu veux ?! C'est encore moi décide ici !

_Je sais bien jeune maître mais je pense qu'en matière de vêtement féminin, un majordome est plus apte à choisir qu'un Monsieur.

_Hum... Donc tu veux que je porte ça ?!

_Exactement.

_... Tu penses que ça m'ira ?

_A la perfection Monsieur, dit le majordome avec un large sourire.

_Eh bien... Si tu le dis...

_Mais il y a tant d'autres robe qui vous irez... Que faire...

_Oh, eh bien puisque nous avons toute la journée devant nous pourquoi ne pas toute les essayer ? Dit Ciel ironiquement en haussant les épaules.

Un rire du majordome.

_En effet cela m'aiderai à décider...

_Sebas...

Ciel fut alors prit d'une grande peur... Il voyait les yeux du majordome brillé intensément, sortant une multitude de robes, chaussure, gants, collants, chapeau, accessoires pour cheveux brosse, perruque et surtout des corsets d'une malle qu'il avait emmener avec lui et dont le contenue lui avait était jusqu'à présent inconnue...

On entendit au loin un cri d'éffroid s'échapper du dortoirs Ombra...

* * *

Quelques heure plus tard,

Ciel c'était résigner et laissait désormais son majordome faire.

_C'est cette tenue qui vous va le mieux ! Dis le majordome satisfait.

Il avait un haut blanc à manche longue bouffante orner d'un joli nœud rouge, surmonter d'une sorte de veste corsets ( qui n'était là évidement que pour l'effet de style, car le vraie se trouvait sous le chemisier) violette, dont les rubans du corset était rouge aussi. Sa jupe était courte, en velours bordeaux, le bas de la jupe se finissais en une magnifique dentelle noire. Sous cette jupe courte, un jupon de dentelle noire faisant gonfler celle ci.

Il avait de haute guêtre noire lui remontant jusqu'au haut des cuisse, le haut en dentelle rose avec un petit nœud rose lui aussi. Ses chaussure était des bottines violette à talon lui remontant jusque la moitié du mollet. Cest bottes avec de magnifique lacets parme.

_Excuses moi Sebastian.. Dit Ciel, mais les robes de tout à l'heure était plus... Jolie non ?

Un rire.

_Monsieur, c'est un duel ! Grell et les autre porteront sans doute de longue robe de soirée, mais cette tenue est, je trouve plus approprié ! De plus vous êtes d'un caractère combatif mais vous êtes sencés être féminine ! Bref, cette tenue est parfaite pour vous monsieur. Il ne reste plus que la perruque. Dit il en lui enfilant sur la tête une perruque toute raide.

_Ca ne ressemble à rien.. On dirait les cheveux d'un fantômes Sebastian !

_Ne dites pas cela vous vexeriez grands nombre de japonnaise.

_Hmpf

_Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne compte pas laisser « vos » cheveux comme ça. Dit il un fer à boucler à la main.

_Je vois... Dit ciel fatigué...

Son majordome le coiffait avec attention... L'heure du duel était vingt heures exactement, il leur en restait encore trois. Tout ce temps à essayer de faire des ensembles de chaussure, bijoux, colliers et robe... Affligeant pensa Ciel.

Il regardait son majordome faire dans la glace qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il était si appliqué...Si beau...Enfin, il n'en restait pas moins son majordome et surtout un homme.

_Ahhh... Ciel soupira. Il pensait vraiment bizarrement et espérais que côtoyer ces jeunes filles ne rendrait pas ses pensées plus absurde encore.

_Monsieur ?

_Hm ? Qu il ? Tu as fini ?

_Oh non, loins de là ! Je me demandais juste pourquoi vous soupiriez...

_Rien qui te concerne rassures-toi ! Menti Ciel.

_Je vois... Dit le majordome retournant à sa tache.

Décidément... Cette école était vraiment rempli de folle ! Allait jusqu'à organiser un duel tout ça pour un majordome...Son majordome...Sebastian... N'étais-ce pas un peu pousser ? Décidément, cette pauvre Grell était folle. Jamais elle n'aurait **son** majordome !... Jamais... Du moins, si Sebastian gagne le duel...Il avait paraître parfait, son adversaire n'en était pas moins un champion mondiale... Il devait rester confiant et il le savait mais... Mais il craignait malgré tout que son majordome soit blessé...Soit blessé ou perde ? Il ne le savait plus lui même... Tout ce qui importer, c'était qu il gagne. C'était la seule chose.

* * *

Une demi heure plus tard...

_Voilà Monsieur. Dit fièrement le majordome.

Ciel n'en revenait pas, comment avait il pu transformer cette chevelure raide dont on ne pouvait rien faire en ça ?!

Il avait les cheveux ondulés par d'énormes boucles.

Sur les côté, derrière chacune de ses oreilles il avait une sorte de demi-queue attaché avec des jolie ruban rouge et fin. Sa frange était toujours présente mais laissait toujours clairement voir ses yeux, deux mèche était laissé, remontant dans un mouvement circulaire entourant son visage d'ange.

_Hm.. Pas mal. Dit Ciel.

_Je vous remercie Monsieur.

_Sebastian... Si tu sens que c'est trop dangereux abandonne...

_Monsieur ?

_De toute façon, si tu n'es plus là je n'embaucherai personne d'autre que toi et je te récupérerai personnellement ! Coûte que coûte ! Tu es mon majordome et je ne peux et ne veux que toi !

_Eh bien, c'est une déclaration bien enflammé que vous me faite là monsieur !Dit le majordome en riant.

Un claque.

_Ne dis pas de choses aussi dégoûtante ! Je ne peux avoir et ne veux que toi car un autre finirai par trahir mon secret ! C'est aussi pour cela que ej ne eux pas que tu sois blessé ! Que ferais-je d'un majordome qui ne peut plus me servir ?!

_Évidemment Monsieur. Veuillez m'excusez mais je ne disais pas ça sérieusement...

_Eh bien ne rigole plus avec ces choses là !

_On dit que seul la vérité blèse. Vous m'avez l'aire bien irriter ! Dit il avec cette aire ironique qu'il a si souvent.

_Tais-toi donc ! J'en assez de t'entendre débiter tes âneries !

_Bien.

_Ne comprends-tu pas ce que je te dis ?!

Ciel était définitivement énervé. Sans doute Sebastian était aller vraiment trop loin, touchant une corde sensible...

Deux heures plus tard...

_Le Duel commence dans une demi heure. Dit le majordome tout en parfumant son Jeune maître.

_Nous devrions commencer à y aller.

_En effet, il est loin, préférez-vous la voiture ou l'hélicoptère ?

_Souhaites-tu vraiment nous faire remarquez ?! La voiture suffira amplement.

_Très bien monsieur. Il sortir son téléphone portable (Imaginez Sebastian avec un portable xD) et appea un chauffeur.

_Monsieur, il est temps pour nous d'y aller.

_Je le sais.

Et ils se rendirent à l'arène.

* * *

**_Arène des Duels de l'académie Ste Lucia_**

Les gradins étaient remplis de toute les élèves de l'académie, les meilleures place réserver au Soles et aux Lunas.

Toutes en robe soirée comme l'avait prédit Sebastian.

Puis une fois les duellistes annoncer, ils devaient avancé sur l'arène.

_Hahaha ! Mon Majordome n'a aucune chance de perde contre le tiens ! D ailleurs Sebas-chan ne c'est même apprétter pour ce Duel ? Hmmm C'est bien dommage !

Sebas-chan...Aucune chance de perdre...

_En effet je n'allais pas vous faire ce plaisir vouyez vous !

_Ahhh Sebastian ! Ce regard mauvais me donne des frissons ! J'aime ça !

Des frissons... J'aime ça...

Quand Ciel péta un plombs

_MON MAJORDOME N'A AUCUNE CHANCE DE PERDRE CONTRE LE TIENS PAUVRE FILLE !

Sebastian écarquilla les yeux, surpris, très surpris !

_Sebastian ! C'est un ordre ! Gagne ce duel !

La détermination se lisait dans les yeux de son jeune maître et son majordome adorait ça ! Il sourit... se mit à genou devant son jeune maître et lui fit un baise-main avant de se relever pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :

_**Yes, My Lord**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ciel-Chan (?!) No Shitsuji !**

**Toroko-sama : Ouhlala merci beaucoup xD Je ne poste pas si vite que ça c'est juste que comme c'est encore les vacances j'ai beaucoup de temps =P xD la "bosse" j'espère pour Ciel que ça lui arrivera pas hein LoL, Sinon pour le combat de Sebastian et Willy franchement je pensais à un direct K.O... Mais si Sebastian ne s'amuse pas un peu ce n'est plus Sebastian donc voilà, enfin bref, merci beaucoup pour ta reviews qui m'a vraiment fait très très plaisir ! C'est très encourageant :) (Je poste normalement le soir mais comme je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir le faire ce soir je préfère poster ce matin). Sinon Ciel énèrvé ben oui fallait bien que ça sorte non mais ! Et puis Grell c'est un actrice hautaine hein que veux tu elle a pris la grosse-grosse tête en devenant une fille ! Elle a crue que comme ça elle aurait ses chances avec Sebastian eh ben nan domage en faite il préfère les (jeunes) garçons j'espère que ce chapitre aussi te plaira Merci encore.**

**Marechal Rattus : Ahhhh une Reviews d'une de mes auteurs préféré ! xD Pour les fautes xD Désolée mais je ne te promets rien ! Disons que de nos jours les ordis écrivent tout seul donc je corrigent toute les faute sur et ... Je vois pas forcément tout notamment le comte xD d ailleurs si tu regardes bien je suis sur que j'ai laissé des "majordomeS" en parlant de Sebastian tout seul et plein d'autre truc du genre xD enfin bref, j'espère que je retrouverai un maximum de "compte" xD En espérant que tu ne trouve pas cette fois de "conte" hein xDD(Sachant qu'il écrit aussi "SebastiEn" ahem , bref c'est une fic plein de surprise dans plusieurs sens... Enfin sinon merci beaucoup ça m'a fait plaisir que tu me postes une Review *o* xD Hm Du Yaoi ? Si j'ose il y en aura bien sur si j'ose xD, Nous ? Perverse ? Naaaah impossible ! N'est ce pas ? xD Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :) merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire. **

**Chapitre 4 : Un Diable de majordome...**

_Yes...My Lord susurra Sebastian à l'oreille de son jeune maître, laissant derrière lui un Ciel tout rouge !

Le but du Duel est de faire disparaître à l'épée, la rose que porte son adversaire devant le cœur. Dit Sœur Red.

Un sourire de Sebastian.

_Ne te surestime pas Majordome ! Tu n'es qu'une abomination ! Je te vaincrai et t'apporterai comme le chien que tu es à ma maîtresse.

Un autre rire de Sebastian.

_C'est bien dommage car, voyez-vous, ma bien aimer maîtresse m'a ordonner de gagner !

_C'est un ordre William ! Gagne ce Duel et apporte moi Sebastian!Dit elle en faisant un clin d'œil au concerner qui fut pris d'un frisson... (c'est pas de l'amour ça moi qui vous le dit!)

_Répugnant... Laissa échapper Sebastian.

_Oooh Sebas-chan ne sois pas si dur avec moi ! Une fois que tu auras perdue je te récompenserai par un baiser, avec la langue bien sur !

Sebastian si tu perds je te tues... Pensa Ciel

_Ahhh et bien ! Je dois vous remercier mademoiselle Grell !

_Oooh vraiment ?

_Oui, grâce à vous j'ai encore plus envie de gagner !

Un rire de Ciel

Quand toute les jeunes fille du publique se mirent à crier...

Ash venait d'entrer dans l'arène.

_Que faites-vous ici ?! Questionna Ciel.

_Je suis le représentant de Mademoiselle Lucia.

_Mais qui est vraiment Lucia ?!

Un rire du majordome Blanc.

_Lucia est un titre qui est attribuer à la jeune fille la plus accompli de l'académie.

De nouveau un rire du comte.

_Je serais la prochaine !

_C'est ce que nous verrons...

Soeur Rose se racla la gorge.

_Puisque tous semblent réuni,

… Commencez !

Une Lutte acharné entre les deux majordomes commença alors...

Bien que Sebastian semblait ne pas tenir la route.

William Avancait, avancait et Sebastian se contentait de reculer... Avec le sourire ?

_Ooh, votre majordomes m'a l'aire d'être en bien mauvaise posture !

_Foutaise, il s'amuse ne voyez-vous pas son sourire ?

A nouveau un rire d'Ash.

_Vous n'encourager même pas votre majordome ?

En effet, Grell encourageais de tout son cœur son majordome.

_Toutes les demoiselles encourage leurs majordome durant les duels. Cela les rends plus fort. Assura le majordome vêtue de blanc.

Cette fois ci un rire de Ciel.

_Je n'encouragerais pas Sebastian ! Ce qui les rends plus fort ne sont pas les encouragement, se sont des majordome ! Pour eux, seul les ordres sont absolue !

_... En effet... Vous avez raison.

« Qu'elle force de caractère... Une très intéressante demoiselle... »

_Sebastian ! Arrête de t'amuser ! Je t'ordonne de gagner ce combat et vite !

Un rire... Digne de celui d'un diable s'échappa alors de la bouche du majordome de Rang S.

_Comme vous voudrez... Mademoiselle.

Et à ces mots...Il s'exécuta ! D'un coup William prit peur, ces yeux ressemblaient à ceux d'un démon ( Ben oui hein c'est un diable de majordome même humain hein donc... xD), Wiliam n'arrivait ni à percer sa garde, ni a attaquer... il voulait surprendre le majordome... Mais comment ? Comment faire ?! Si il ne pouvait pas le faire sur le sol alors il le ferai par les aire (Non, non il ne vole pas). William sauta et attaqua Sebastian par le haut. Ce dernier dans un chaaarmant sourire le plaqua au sol et lui coupa sa rose, sans en retirer aucun pétale tel un majordome de Rang S. Il la pris avec lui.

_...Imbécile de majordome... J'avais confiance... Tu m'as déçue... Je n'ai plus besoin de toi ! Dit Grell en partant.. avec un aire triste.

_Viens Sebastian, partons. Dit Ciel comme si sa victoire avait été si évidente qu'elle ne lui faisait rien.

_Voici pour vous. Dis Sebastian en offrant la rose à sa « demoiselle ».

_Hum, tu pourra décorer les toilettes avec.

_Les toilettes ? Quelles délicatesse... Dire que j'avais pris soin de vous la ramener tel qu'elle pour vous l'offrir sous son meilleure jour...

_humpfff assez parler ! Sebastian, allons-y !

_Mademoiselle, vous avez oublier « quelques chose »

_Ah oui ? Et quoi ?

_Ceci. Dit le majordome montrant du doigt l'ancien majordome de Grell.

_Oh, eh bien je le rendrai à Grell demain en échange de pierre ombra.

_Mademoiselle est si maline...

_Je sais. Maintenant partons.

Et ils quittèrent tout les trois l'arène.

* * *

Dortoir Ombra,

_Il va loger ici pour cette nuit lui aussi Sebastian ?

_Non je lui confierai une tente et il ira dehors.

Un rire de Ciel

_Tu ressembles bien plus à un démon sans cœur qu'à un majordome Sebastian !

_Vous me flattez Mademoiselle dit il dans un sourire.

_Ahhh soupira Ciel.

_Mademoiselle ?

_Donne lui vite sa tente ! "Je ne supporterai pas plus longtemps ces Mademoiselle !"

_D'après ce que je vois... Mademoiselle est elle aussi un démon.

_Un jour avec moi à leur tête, les Phantomhive seront appelé Noble du mal rigola Ciel oubliant William...

_Phantomhive ? Dit le majordome abasourdit, mais alors vous êtes...

Ciel et Sebastian se retournèrent vers le pauvre petit majordome avec un de ces sourires qui signifie que votre fin est proche.

_Monsieur William... Si vous pouviez ne parlez de ce que vous venez d'entendre à personne...

_A moins que vous vouliez que la famille Sutcliff soit décimer par un malheureuse accident... Dit Ciel

_B..Bien sur. Dit William essayant de tout de même rester sérieux.

_Tant mieux, dans ce cas, prenez ça, dit il en lui mettant une tente dans les bras) et allez donc faire un tour dehors ! Dit Sebastian.

_B...Bien ! Dit William en partant.

Un rire enfantin.

_Ahh Sebastian Tu m'amuses vraiment !

_Je ne suis qu'un démon majordome.

_En effet, mais... Dit Ciel en allant s'asseoir sur son lit, mais maintenant qu'il est au courant pourquoi ne pas tout lui dire et le garder à mon service ? Il est toujours mieux d'avoir deux majordomes plutôt qu'un, non ?

Sebastian regarda alors son petit maître durement. Il s'agenouilla devant lui, lui retira sa perruque, le fit se lever pour lui retirer ses vêtements et lui enfilé ses vêtements de nuits puis le fit se rasseoir.

Il mis ses mains sur les genoux de son jeune maître et planta son regard dans le sien.

_Se..., Ciel sentais qu'il allait perdre de son sérieux... Devant son majordome il se devait d'être stricte et de le dominer, après tout.. il était son maître.

_Que veux-tu Sebastian ?

_Monsieur... je compte bien rester votre seule et unique majordomes. Je suis le seul digne de vous servir.

_Ne prends pas ce genre de décision à ma place ! Dit Ciel en tournant la tête de côté les joues légèrement rosé ...Tu n'es que mon majordome !

_Non Monsieur... Je suis votre... Diable de majordome.

_C'est exactement la mê.. Ciel se coupa. Il avait de nouveau tournée la tête vers son majordome. Son regard toujours encré dans le sien... L'atmosphère était... Différente... C'en était même bizarre.

Ciel repoussa Sebastian se mit sous ses draps (en vitesse) et se tourna vers le mur.

_De toute façon je ne voulais pas sérieusement l'embauché ! Il est bien trop sérieux avec ses lunettes (Oooh le vilain cliché) il aurait était ennuyant ! Maintenant laisse moi dormir.

Le majordome regarda son jeune maître avec un aire attendri ce qu'il pouvait être adorable... Et si … Il s'amusait encore un tout petit peu ?

_Bonne nuit...mon très cher jeune maître susurra t il à l'oreille de Ciel.

_Ne susurres pas à mon oreille ! Dit Ciel toujours dos à son majordome.

_Pourquoi ? Cela vous fait de l'effet ? Dit son majordome rieur.

_Pas du tout !

_Dans ce cas je ne vois pas où est le problème dit il en embrassant les cheveux de son jeune maître.

_Sebastian ca suffit ! Ciel se retourna rouge mais le majordome était déjà devant la porte de sa chambre.

On l'entendit rire dans toute la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans sa chambre...

Le lendemain matin,

_Monsieur ? Il est l'heure de vous réveillez...

_Je n'ai pas dormir espèce de...

_De ?

_De démon pervers !

_Allons Démon suffisait Monsieur, le pervers est de trop !

_Non il te convient parfaitement désormais je ne t'appelerai plus Sebastian mais Démon Pervers !

_Alors je vous ai même empéché de dormir ? Je vous fais donc vraiment de l'effet rit le majordome.

_Là n'est pas la question et ce n'est pas le cas !

_Bien sur. Rit le majordome.

_Arrête de rire Démon Pervers !

_Oh Monsieur ne m'appeler pas comme ça, vous risqueriez d'y prendre de goûts et de le refaire devant les autres !

_Et alors ?

_Ils pourraient... Prendre les choses autrement !

_Je suis un homme !

_Une demoiselle corrigea le majordome.

_Pour eux.

_C'est ce d'eux dont nous parlions.

_... Où est mon déjeuner ?

_Monsieur s'avoue vaincu ?

_je ne me battez pas avec toi !

_Nous jouions à un jeu.

_Tu étais le seul à jouer !

_Voyez vous ça... Dis le majordome en amenant sont déjeuner au jeune comte capricieux.

_Oh tais-toi !

Quand on toqua à la porte...

_Bonjour excusez moi de vous déranger je...Dit William en entrant.

_Ah...

Ah ? Que voulez dire son jeune maître par « Ah ? »

_Q il ? Demanda t il.

_C'est juste que... Je vous avez oublier.

Un rire de Sebastian. Il resterai vraiment le seul (majordome) pour son jeune maître.

_Mademoiselle pourquoi avez vous les cheveux si court ? Demanda William.

Ciel recracha son thé.

_Et cette voie grave...

_Sebastian... Ciel regarda son majordome avec désespoir.

_Monsieur William, venait avec moi je vais tout vous expliquez, dit Sebastian avec un sourire terrifiant.

_M...Monsieur Sebastian ?

_Venez donc mon ami.

Et Sebastian l'emmena dehors.

….

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHH

On entendue le pire crie de toute l'histoire résonner à travers le dortoir. Ciel rit tout en buvant son thé. Vraiment, son démon était vraiment amusant. Il le garderait... Autant qu'il le pourrait, non... pour toujours. Il était bien trop amusant...Unique... Irremplaçable, il ne le donnerait jamais... à personne.

* * *

Encore une journée de cours longue, longue, et semblable aux autres, encore de faux sourire...Encore une voie de travelo... (qu'il était ) il avait attendue avec la plus grande impatience la fin des cours qui était enfin arrivé.

Quartier libre.

Il y avait alors un atroupement de fille dans le couloir.

« Que se passe t il **encore **?! »

Ash était là... Et regarda vers Ciel et son majordome.

Ils leurs sourit.

_Monsieur Sebastian, j'ai un message pour vous.

_Pour moi ? Sebastian ouvrit l'enveloppe puis lit, mademoiselle, cela voula dérange si je vous laisse seul un instant ?

_Non pas du tout va donc faire ce que tu as a faire.

_Je ne vais pas trop vous manquez ? Dit il en riant.

_Oh non ! je te rassure !

_Dans ce cas, j'y vais.

_Mademoiselle... Je voudrais vous parler.

_Oui bien sur.

_Pour cela pourrions nous nous dirigez vers un endroit plus...approprié ? Il me semble qu'un peut trop de gens nous écoute.

_? C'est pour une affaire privée ?

_Oui.

_Dans ce cas...

Et tout deux ce dirigèrent vers le jardins derrière le dortoir Luna.

_Mademoiselle, dit Ash, je veux vous parlez et j'aimerai que vous me répondiez...

_Sincèrement ?

_Oui.

* * *

Pendant ce temps...

Dans la serre,

_Mademoiselle Lucia ?

_Sebastian ?! Sebastian c'est toi ?!

_Oui c'est bien moi !

_Oh Sebastian tu m'as tant manqué !

_Mademoiselle Lucia je...

_Non Ne m'appelle pas Lucia je déteste ce nom !...Appelle moi Angela, comme avant !

_...Très bien mademoiselle Angela...De quoi vouliez vous me parlez ?

_Oh de beaucoup de choses ! J'ai tant de chose à te dire !

Jardins du dortoir Luna

_Dites moi, est ce que vous donneriez votre majordome ?

_...Pourquoi cette question ?

_...Répondez moi s'il vous plait.

_Non.

_Même si en échange vous m'aviez à votre service ?

_Mon majordome est de Rang S !

Un rire.

_Je ne montre jamais mon badge mais je ferai une exception pour vous Ciel.

_?

Le majordome lui sortie son badge...C'était un majordome de Rang S lui aussi...

_S ?!

_Tout à fait. Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne voudriez pas de moi à la place de Sebastian.

_Cela me regarde.

_Mademoiselle ? Le Saviez-vous ? L'une des règles de cette académie est que... L'amour entre maîtresse et majordome est interdit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ciel-Chan (?!) No shitsuji**

**Toroko-sama :**Hum ?! Pas de relation entre Ciel et Sebastian ? Juste à cause d'une interdiction stupide ? xD Naaan je ne pense pas qu'ils écouteront bien sagement mdrrr Enfin, Ciel peut être mais Sebastian surement pas ! Enfin ca dépendra d'eux =P

**Marechal Rattus : **Déjà désolée du retard pour ta fic =O J'avais une amie à la maison et on travailler sur un projet... Donc je ne pouvais pas prendre mon ordi et lui dire : Sors de la chambre j'ai envie de lire tranquille ! xD Enfin bref, oui Ciel et à Sebastian ! Enfin c'est plutôt sensé être l'inverse, m'enfin ! xD pour les comte je suis presque devenue parano de ce mot O_O Ca m'a rendu dingue xDDD le bon yaoi ? Le pondre ? Ahhhh mais c'est génant ! Et puis est ce que Ciel serait consentant ? (Sebastian c'est même pas la eine de se demander xD) Enfin on verra xD (Enfin c'est pas non plus un rating M pour rien hein xD si je trouve le courage... Si jje le trouve...)

**Celeste31 : **Tout d'abord merci pour tes loongues Review :D Merci beaucoup =) oui se faire agresser par des filles hystérique c'est pas top on est tous dacodac. Nan parce que le "Yes My Lady"... Naaan ca ferai trop moche-bizarre ! xD (avis étrnge d'une personne tout aussi étrange) Ouppsss oublie de lettre =x Oui Sebastian à un Samsung Galaxy SII noir xD Ben Willy reste Willy, mais étant donné qu'il a perdue.. Il va finir totalement soumis à Sebas-chan et Ciel =0 ! c'était dur à imaginer mais bon... xD Oui Will n'aimerai pas être qualifié mais Sebastina n'est pas non plus une abomination ! Donc c'est bien rendu U_U ! (Je fais partie de toute ces Fangirls qui veulent Sebastian comme majordome *µ*) Oui c'est un amour entre Maître et majordome.. Mais le maître est une maîtresse donc pas d'exception pour lui/elle !

**plumesdecorbeau : **Mdrr Ciel une lAdy Parfaite j'ia du mal à l'imaginer moi xD Ah entre Sebastian et LuciAngela ? Huum Fushigi Mysteryyyyy (Fushigi mystery sort de Matantei Loki Ragnarock... Pourquoi je le met ici ? Ne cherche pas à comprendre... xD) En esperant que la suite te plaira =)

Enfin, voici le Chapitre 5 (avec du retard)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Une robe tout droit sortie de leur vie antérieur ?!/ Quand l'auteur sadique veut faire vivre à un pauvre Ciel deux fois la même tragédie hahahahaha**

_« L'amour entre maîtresse et majordome est interdit ». C'est l'une des lois de notre académie.

Ciel éclatât de rire.

_Bien sur que je le sais ! Et ce n'est d ailleurs pas le cas que dans cette académie ! Ca l'est en société en générale !

_En société dîtes-vous. En parlant de ça, je n'ai jamais entendue parler des Shinonome.

_ !

_Qu'elle type de famille est-ce ?

_Eh bien les Shinonome sont...

_Les Chefs d'une très grande entreprise commerçante. Dit Sebastian qui venait d'arriver.

_Oh... Oui je vois, je vois... Dis le majordome blanc sur un ton pleeein de sous entendue !

_Mademoiselle, partons. Dis Sebastian en tendant sa mains à Ciel.

_Hm... Dis Ciel en repoussant sa mains.

_Mademoiselle à l'aire d'une humeur massacrante, puis-je me permettre de lui demander ce qu'elle a ?

_Rien si ce n'est qu'un imbécile de majordome a interrompu sa conversation avec un ami.

_C'est vraie que vous aviez l'air de ne pas avoir besoin de mon intervention.

_Sebastian pour la énième fois reste à ta place ! Diable de majordome ou je ne sais quoi tu n'en est pas moins un majordome et moi ta maîtresse (Comme des gens peuvent les entendre .. Ciel parle comme une fille)!

_Bien sur Mademoiselle. Ce qui ne m'empêche de penser que vous êtes réellement irriter. D'habitude vous êtes d'humeur bien plus joueuse que ça...

_Oh Sebastian arrête donc avec mon humeur !

_Comme vous voudrez.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le dortoir Ombra...

_... Ciel s'arrêtta un moment.

_Mademoiselle ?

_Il est encore là lui ? Dit Ciel en montrant une tente.

_Oui toujours, nous ne l'avons pas emmener en cours avec nous. De plus mademoiselle Grell n'était pas là aujourd'hui.

Ciel rit

_Qui était sensé ne rien être sans son majordome déjà ? Sûrement pas moi.

_Vous insinuer que je ne vous suis pas indispensable ?

_Eh bien non. Je me suis toujours débrouillez sans majordome ces deux derniers mois mis à part, pourquoi me serais-tu indispensable ?

_... Je m'occuperais de cela personnellement.

_De quoi parles-tu ?

_Je deviendrai très bientôt votre indispensable majordome...Mademoiselle.

_Dans ce cas je suis impatiente de voir ça !

_Vous pouvez comptez sur moi !

_Mademoiselle Ciel. Êtes vous au courant ? Demanda William.

_Au courant de quoi ?

_Eh bien pour demain.

_Demain quoi, qu'il n'y a pas cours ? Sebastian me l'a dit.

_Vous a t il dit pourquoi il n'y avait pas cours ?

_Eh bien non.

_Demain il y a un balle.

_Un balle ?

Ciel adressa un « tendre » regard à son dévoué majordome.

_Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?!

_Ahhh William vous êtes bien agaçant, pourquoi lui avoir dit maintenant ? Je voulais lui faire l'heureuse surprise demain matin au réveille dit le majordome dans un soupir.

_Tout ça pour que je me lève.

_Je vois que le sens de déduction de Mademoiselle est assez développé pour comprendre ma complexe façon de penser !

_Ce n'est pas que tu es complexe c'est que tu es tordue !

_Dans ce cas vous l'êtes aussi, et ceux, au moins autant que moi puisque vous arrivez à me comprendre !

_Tss Fit Ciel en entrant dans le dortoir suivi de son majordome.

* * *

Dortoir Ombra :

_Ah Sebastian j'espère que pour le balle tu ne me fera pas le même cirque que pour le Duel !

_Non Monsieur je vous rassure, dit il en souriant. J'ai déjà tout choisi cette fois. Dit il en ouvrant ce qui semblait être une énorme colis.

_Qu'est ce que tu nous a encore préparé...Dit Ciel en soupirant...

_Une robe Made In Paris !

_Tout ça pour un balle...

_Envoyer via Collissimo expresse douze à vingt-quatre heure !

_Ridicule...

_Une magnifique robe en mousseline rose ! (Ça ne vous rappelle rien?!)

_Ooooh fit le comte pas intéressé du tout !

Quand Sebastian sortie la robe... Ciel ressentit un grand mal aise... Comme si... Dans une vie antérieur, il en avait porter une identique.. Et c'était travestie... Peut être pour une mission ? Pour la reine d'Angleterre ? Avec un vicomte de Druitt ? Ooooh ce que les vies antérieurs peuvent être marquante... (NDA : Délire pur de l'auteur...)

Enfin passons, ahem.

_Sebastian... Je ne veux pas porter **ça**.

_Monsieur exagère, celle ci est de loins l'une des plus belle qu'il ne possède.

_Je m'en moque, et je suis un homme !

_Qui doit porter des robes de Demoiselle !

_Quand bien même !

_Monsieur vous mettrez cette robe !

_Il en est hors de question !

_Monsieur vous n'avez pas le choix !

_Sebastian je suis ton maître !

_Monsieur ne m'énervez pas !

_Qui est énervé ?!

_Mais pourquoi tant de refus pour cette robe j'ai fais confectionné tout specialement pour vous ?

_En pensant à moi ?

_Bien sur.

_En pensant donc que cela m'ira...

_Cela va de soit.

_Hum... Ciel fut parcourus d'un énorme frisson et d'une sueur froide... Il ne sentais vraiment pas cette robe !

Quand on toqua à leur porte. Mais qui cela pouvait il **encore **bien être ?!

_Entrer.. Fit Ciel d'un las.

_Bonjour Ciel ! Fit sœur Red en entrant (comme une folle) dans la chambre du comte.

_Sœur Red ?! Vous ici ?! Mais comment...

Elle le coupa.

_Eh bien, c'est à dire que... J'avais vraiment hâte de te voir en tenue pour le balle alors...

_Alors vous entrez chez vos pensionnaire ? (Vraiment tout est si bizarre aujourd'hui...)

_Ooooh mais Ciel tu es la plus mignonne d'entre toutes !

_Il me semblez que vous saviez que j'étais un garçon... soupira Ciel.

_Oooh Bien sur que je le sais mais vois-tu... J'ai toujours rêver d'avoir une fille comme toi.

_Ah... Je vois. Dit Ciel en essayant de garder son calme et **surtout**, **surtout** de rester poli. Sebastian montre lui donc la robe, dit Ciel toujours aussi exaspérer.

_Soeur Red voici la robe, le chapeau qui va avec, les corset qui va avec, le tour de cou qui va avec, les bottes qui vont avec, et les rajouts couette haute qualités qui vont, aussi avec.

_Se...Sebastian, dit Ciel tremblant de peur. Ce colis était-il donc sans fond ?

Les yeux de Soeur Red se mirent à briller...

_Oh Ciel tu seras parfaite dans cette magnifique tenue ! Bravo majordome !

_Je vous remercie... Dit Ciel en se forçant.

_Tu pourras sûrement décrocher le titre de reine du balle !

_Cela ne m'intéresse pas...

_Tu y gagnerais la couronne, le sceptre et la cape de reine !

_Cela me serait bien inutile !

_Tu obtiendrais même 10 brillant de plus !

Ciel se retourna brusquement !

_10 ?

_10.

_... Quand bien même cela ne m'intéresse pas.

Un rire du majordome.

_Monsieur, nous aurons à parler.

_Ah oui ?! Et de quoi ?!

_Plus tard Monsieur, plus tard...

_Bien Ciel une toooonne de paperasse m'attend ! J'ai hâte d'assister au balle de demain ! J'espère pouvoir te couronner Reine !

_Oui, bonne journée.

Et tel une tornade Sœur Red s'envola...

_Alors Sebastian ?

_Monsieur.. Je ne vous ai jamais vu à l'œuvre mais.. Savez-vous danser ?

Encore cette impression de déjà vu... Ciel se retourna.

_Ahhh... Eh bien nous avons encore le temps d'apprendre !

_C'est peine perdue ! De plus apprendre à danser comme une fille.. C'est absurde !

_Oooh, mais n'y avait il pas un titre et des « brillants en jeu ? Demanda le majorodme.

_Tant pis.

_Monsieur s'avoue déjà vaincu ?

_Bien sur que non imbécile de majordome !

Un nouveau rire de Sebastian.

_Je vois que vous êtes motivé dans ce cas, commençons tout de suite.

_N...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOON ! Fit Ciel, désespéré...

* * *

Le lendemain.. Une heure avant le balle.

_Monsieur est peigné, habillé, chaussé et parfumé, vous êtes fin prêts.

_Géniale ! Dit Ciel, pas très enthousiaste.

_Allons Monsieur, un peu de courage le balle ne dure que 4 heures !

_Sebastian tu veux vraiment me décourager ?

Un rire.

_Monsieur, je vais me préparé.

_Ah oui ! C'est vraie que tu sera mon partenaire.

_Vous ferai des jalouse.

_Cela ne me réjouis pas.

De nouveau, le majordomes rit.

_Je vais de ce pas me préparé, je ne serais pas long.

_Si tu mets autant de temps pour toi que pour moi alors le balle ne durera qu'une heure ! Tu peux prendre tout ton temps !

_Monsieur abandonne déjà ?

_Non bien sur ! Aller changes toi vite !

_Devant vous ? Demanda le majordome.

_Ahhh mais non dans ta chambre démon pervers !

Il rit, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Ahhh...Qu'elle imbécile de démon pensa Ciel...

Le majordome ressortit aussitôt quil était entré de se chambre, changer, coiffer...

_Sebastian...

_Monsieur ?

_Est ce que tu te fous de moi ?

_Monsieur, surveiller votre langage.

_Pourquoi...

_Oui ?

_Pourquoi ne vas tu pas aussi vite pour moi ?

Sebastian Rit.

_Parce que j'aime prendre mon temps lorsque je m'occupe de vous.

_Bah voyons !

_Monsieur, je ne mens jamais.

_Parce que je t'en ai donné l'ordre.

_Mais cela n'y change rien. Je ne mens jamais.

_Dans ce cas cela veut dire que tu es un sadique qui prends plaisir à me voir souffrir !

_D'un côté... Je ne peux le nier.

_Ahhh Sebastian...

_Mademoiselle, laissez moi vous mettre votre jolie chapeau.

_« Mademoiselle », bon sang Sebastian tiens tu donc à me rendre fou ?!

_Allons, ne vous faites pas prier !

_Ahhh allez vas-y fait donc !

Sebastian rit.

Son jeune maître était cette fois vraiment fin prêt.

Il avait bien choisit se disait il... Le comte était vraiment... Magnifique. Les vêtements féminin lui sciait si bien !

_Monsieur vous êtes magnifique... Dit Sebastian le regardant avec insistance.

_Oh, Sebastian épargne moi tes commentaires.

_C'est pourtant vraie.

Le comte se sentit rougir.

_Suffit... Entraînons-nous plutôt une fois encore à la valse !

_Comme vous voudrez...Monsieur, dit le majordome attrapant d'une main la main du comte et de l'autre le maintenant à la taille.

Et ils se mirent à danser. Ils étaient pré... Si pré... «valser est si génant... » pensa alors Ciel.

_Monsieur... Suivez mes pas...

_Oui...

_Pensez-vous gagner ?

Demanda le majordomes tout en continuant de danser.

_Ma robe est selon vos dires magnifique, je valse suffisamment bien, et tu es pour moi et sans doute beaucoup d'autre plus beau encore qu'Ash. Je n'ai donc pas à m'inquiéter.

_Vous me trouvez donc plus beau que ce pigeon blanc ? Vous m'en voyer heureux.

_Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

_Vous venez de le dire.

Ciel se redit alors compte de ce qu'il venait de dire à son majordome et se détacha de lui, se sentant rougir. Il se retourna et lui dit :

_Fait appeler la voiture... Nous allons finir par être en retard.

_Bien, Monsieur.

Cette fois leurs voiture était une voiture digne d'un noble du XIX ème siècle. Deux chevaux, un cocher. Des siège de velours, que de luxe.

Sebastian invita Ciel à entrer dans la calèche. Il ne se fit pas prier et y montât.

_Sebastian l'as tu fais exprès ?! Dis le comte avec un visage crispé.

_Quoi donc Monsieur ?

_Ces calèches font extrêmement mal au fesse ! Tu le sais ça ?!

_Oooh, le petit postérieur de Monsieur le ferais souffrir ?

_Oui ! Et il n'y a pas en rire !

_Venez vous installez sur mes genoux.

_Hein ?!

_Monsieur ne faites pas l'enfant et venez.

_Tu te fiches de moi j'espère !

_Absolument pas. Seulement ne serait il pas malheureux que vous ne puissiez danser à cause de douleur... Mal placer ?

_Si en effet...

_Dans ce cas venez...

Et Ciel s'installa sur ses genoux... C'était déjà plus confortable mais ça il n'allait pas lui dire.

_Cela vous conviens Monsieur ?

_C'est la même chose.

_Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir excusez-moi.

_Oh Sebastian je ne vais pas me fatigué inutilement ! J'y suis, j'y reste !

_Je vois, dit le majordome rieur...

Ciel préféra ne pas répondre de peur de s'enfoncer plus encore...

* * *

En revanche avec la reprise de Septembre, je ne publierai sans doute qu'un chapitre ou deux par semaine. 3 maximum je pense (sauf exception bien sur). Donc voilà. Merci d'avoir lu :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Ciel-Chan(?!) No Shitsuji**

**Marechal Rattus : **OMG ! Alors là je dis : HONTE SUR MOI ! Parce que cette fois c'est pas la faute du correcteur... (Balle-Bal xD) Désoléeee, et tout bien réfléchis, oui après tout personne nous connais on s'en fou hein xD ! Je te le pondrais ce yaoi mais il faut y aller doucement parce que Ciel est tout coincer-du-cul ! XD (Ouhlà mon dieux ça peut vouloir dire plein de chose si on parle de yaoi), m'enfin voilà xD

**Toroko-sama :**Oui il est repartit bien vite mais en faite c'est qu'il sentait que Ciel était avec quelqu'un de peut recommandable ! Affreuse robe ? Moi j'aimerai bien la porter ! (Corset mis à part ceci dit.) Franchement... Si Sebastian s'était Déshabille devant Ciel sans rien lui dire je pense que Ciel se serais contenter de se rincer l'oeilsans rien dire.. Enfin ce ne sont que des suppositions ! L'excuses pas crédible xD Alors ca c'est sur c'est pas crédible du tout du tout du tout ! xD

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Bal à l'académie Ste Lucia**

_Nous sommes arrivés Mademoiselle. Dit Sebastian réveillant doucement un Ciel qui c'était endormie contre lui.

_Hm...

_Vous êtes sur mes genoux... Peut être devriez vous en descendre pour sortir de la calèche. Apparemment grand nombre de pensionnaire attende devant la calèche.

_Oui... Dit Ciel se levant en baillant.

Le cocher ouvrit la porte de la calèche. Sebastian descendit en premier tendant sa main, à un Ciel à moitié endormie.

Ciel prit sa main, et le majordome le tira vers lui à la plus grande surprise de la « demoiselle » qui se laissa faire. Il porta Ciel comme une princesse et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de **bal** sous les regards admiratifs et envieux des autres demoiselle.

Une fois dans la salle de **bal,** il posa Ciel à terre et lui fit un baise-main.

_Mademoiselle... Ne vous éloignez surtout pas de moi.

_Sebastian ?

Il lui sourit simplement. Avec ce sourire agaçant qui ne voulait rien dire !

_M'accorderez vous cette danse ?

_La réponse n'est-elle pas évidente puisque tu es mon partenaire ?

_Si en effet, dit Sebastian commençant à prendre la main de Ciel et à lui attraper la hanche.

Il commencèrent à danser, sous les regards admiratifs des autres couples de toute la pension. Ciel se sentait gêner d'être ainsi observé vêtue et dansant comme une fille... Qu'allait il bien pouvoir faire... Il était trop gêner et commençait à faire de faux pas, ce qui n'échappa à son majordome.

_Monsieur, lui chuchota t il a l'oreille pour ne pas être entendu, ne soyez pas si tendu... Laisser vous simplement guider par la musique et moi même. Dit-il en resserrant discrètement son étreinte sur son jeune maître, le prenant presque dans ses bras.

_Bien. Dit Cie n'essayant de ne plus penser qu'au titre.

Puis arriva la fin de la première valse. Et des cris se faisait entendre vers la porte d'entrée. Lucia et Ash venait de faire leur entrer.

Ils firent encercler par les élèves.

Ciel alla profiter un peu des sucreries distribuer pour le balle.

_Mademoiselle Ciel.

_Ash ?

_En vérité... Lucia et moi sommes au courant, pour votre famille.

_Comment ça ?

_Je vous parle de votre véritable famille.

_Qui est ?

_Souhaitez vous vraiment que je cite en publique votre prestigieux nom ?

_Non, vous en avez assez dit.

Ash rit.

_M'accorderiez vous une danse ?

_Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Sebastian est ce que tu penses que... Il se coupa en se retournant. Sebastian était face à Lucia.

_Sebastian, je pense pouvoir faire au moins une danse, puis-je la faire avec toi ?

_Bien sur mademoiselle. Répondit Sebastian dans un sourire... Lucia se leva lentement de son fauteuil roulant avec l'aide de Sebastian. Puis ils se mirent à danser.

_Ils vont bien enssemble n'est ce pas ? Dit Ash.

_J'accepte de vous accordez cette valse.

_Hm... Je vois. Voulez-vous connaître le liens qui unies ces deux là ?

_Qui donc ?

_Ne faite pas l'innocente, je sais que vous savez de qui je parle.

_Oui...

_Oui ?

_Je... J'aimerai savoir.

_L'amour entre maîtresse et majordome est interdit...

_Il est normale que je connaisse tout de mon majordome. Un serviteur ne devrais rien cacher à sa maîtresse.

_En effet...

_Alors, qu'en est il ?

_Patience.

_Vous vous moquez de moi c'est ça ?!

_Demain... Après les cours, si vous venez me rejoindre au jardins derrière le dortoirs Luna, je vous direz tout.

_Puis-je vous faire confiance ?

_Un majordome se doit de ne jamais mentir.

Un cri. Lucia c'était éffondré. Sans doute avait elle trop forcé. Sebastian se précipita pour l'aider, affolé. A cette vue, Ciel décida de partir. Il était inutile de visé des « brillants » de cette manière. Il les aurai autrement.

_Où allez-vous ? Demanda Ash.

_Je suis fatiguée. Je rentre au dortoir.

_Et le **bal** ?

_Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre mondanité pour prouver ma valeur.

Ash rit, laissant s'enfuir Cendrillon. Qui était son prince ? ( Était-elle une princesse déjà _ _').

Quelques heures plus tard, Sebastian rentra au dortoirs, éssouflé.

_Monsieur !

_Quoi ?

_Pourquoi être ainsi partit sans me prévenir ?

_Cela me regarde.

_Et le **bal**.

_C'était ridicule.

_Et les brillants ?!

_Je les obtiendrai autrements.

_Et le titre ?

_Je ne pouvais pas l'obtenir.

_Monsieur, je vous ai chercher partout !

_Et tu m'as trouvé.

_Car j'ai demandé à Ash.

_Et ?

_Il m'a dit que vous étiez fatigué... Dit il collant son front à celui de Ciel. Ce dernier le repoussa.

_Que penses-tu faire ?!

_Je regardais juste si vous n'aviez pas de température...

_Ah, mais oui bien sur ! Évidement suis-je bête ! Je ne suis pas Lucia moi!

_Monsieur ?

_Dailleurs, pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à être à son service ?

_ Mais qu'est ce qu...

_Elle en serait ravi !

_Mais enfin Mons..

_Laisse moi ! Tu peux disposer.

_B...Bien... dit Sebastian en retournant dans sa chambre.

Il voulut sortir de sa chambre et retourner voir son maître quand il entendit deux petites mains se poser sur la porte.

_Sebastian... Tu ne devrais pas me servir... Un majordome comme toi est fait pour une fille comme elle.

_Vous voudriez que je la serve ?

_N'est ce pas se dont tu as envie ?

_Je n 'existe que pour vous servir.

Ciel rit d'un rire nerveux.

_Je t'ai ordonner de ne jamais me mentir.

_Monsieur je tiens beaucoup à vous...

_Ne mens pas.

_Monsieur je crois que je ne pourrai jamais servir que vous.

_C'est un ordre.

_Monsieur je crois que...

_Je t'ordonne d'arrêter de mentir ! C'est un ordre tu ne comprends pas ?!

_Si. Dit le majordome en ouvrant la porte.

Ciel était à présent assis en boule devant son majordome... (Si graaand...)

_Seba...

_Monsieur... dit il en se baissant, se mettant au même niveau que son maître, face à lui.

_Sebastian...

Le majordome approcher son visage de celui du comte... doucement, prudement.

_Non. Dit Ciel comprenant les intentions de son majordome.

_Monsieur...

_L'amour entre maîtresse et majordome est interdit.

_Mais ce soir je ne suis pas votre majordome mais votre partenaire... Dit il s'avançant encore...

_Sebastian... arrête...

_Monsieur... Il l'embrassa.

C'était un baiser doux et léger... Si chaleureux... Les lèvres du majordome étaient si chaudes, si douce...

Aie...

Une claque.

_Je...

_Monsieur ?!

_Je ne veux pas d'un baiser de consolation !

_Mais mons...

_Je ne suis pas si misérable... Je ne veux pas de tes mensonges !

_Monsieur !

_Tais-toi ! Vas-t-en !

_...

Et sur ces mots, Sebastian se retira...

Une fois la porte de sa chambre fermé... Il murmura comme pour lui même :

_Pourtant... Ce n'était pas un baiser de consolation...

(NDA : Un baiser de consolation... Sebastian pourquoi tu ne comprends pas que ça veut dire : JE T AIME EMBRASSE MOI SINCÈREMENT ! Tssss...Remarquez Ciel ne veut rien entendre... Enfin je dis ça mais c'est moi l'auteur... Hmmm c'est compliqué. C'est bon je sors.)

* * *

Le lendemain.

Dés le matin, la journée avait mal commencé. Le comte et son majordome ne c'était pas adressé le moindre mot …. Le moindre la journée Ciel se fit harceler du pourquoi du comment elle avait put ainsi quitté le bal. Ciel leur donna pour réponse l'excuses du fait qu'il se soit subitement sentit mal. La fin des cours étant enfin arrivé, Ciel se hâtât d'aller rejoindre Ash à leur lieux de rendez-vous.

_Mademoiselle vous êtes bien vite venue.

_Dites moi toute la vérité... Je vous le demande.

_Je suis là pour ça mademoiselle lui dit il en lui faisant un baise-main, Ciel laissa faire, restant impassible.

Tout d'abord, veuillez me suivre... Ciel. Dit il en attrapant la demoiselle par l'épaule.

Tout deux remontèrent l'académie et traversèrent le petit bois et arrivèrent devant...

_La serre ? Demanda Ciel.

_Oui. Mais faites vous discrète s'il vous plait.

_Bien.

_Tenez, venez donc par là...

Ce que Ciel vit lui fichu un coup. Angela... Et Sebastian était là, il semblait discuté gaiement sur un banc dans la serre.

Il**s **riai**ent**... Ils avaient l'air heureux tout les deux... Ciel sentit une douleur au niveau de son cœur, comme un pincement...

_Avant qu'on ne découvre Monsieur Vincent et Madame Rachel avaient un enfant... Mademoiselle Angela à été arraché à sa famille, toute jeune. On a voulue faire d'elle l'héritière Phantomhive. Elle à été élevée durement. Elle qui était une enfant du peuple, on lui appris les bonne manière dés son arrivée. Elle fut privée de ce qui était considéré alors comme « inutile » pour elle, jusqu'au souvenir qu'elle avait emporter avec de ceux qui furent ses parents. Le contact avec sa famille lui avait été interdit. Elle est alors devenue une Phantomhive à part entière.

_Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Sebastian !

_J'en viens au fait. Patience chère Ciel.

_Hm...

_Je disais, mademoiselle était triste, seule, livrée à elle même. Jusque l'arrivée de son majordome.

_Et ce majordome c'est Sebastian c'est ça ?

_Exactement, et c'est lui qui l'a sauvée. Ils sont tout l'un pour l'autre, et c'est **vous** qui les avaient séparés.

_...Je vois. Ciel était perturber et ne savais pas quoi penser... Tout l'un pour l'autre ? Il était le fautif ? Il mentait pour lui faire plaisir... Ciel était blessé...

_Mademoiselle, je vous en prie, laissez Sebastian retourner auprès de celle qu'il doit servir.

_Et vous... Ca ne vous fait rien de savoir tout ça ?

_Le bonheur de ma maîtresse est le miens.

_Je vois...

« Dans ce cas, son bonheur sera le miens, ou plutôt je n'ai pas besoin d'un majordome qui se force à rester prés de moi... » pensa Ciel.

_Mademoiselle... Que décidez-vous.

_Je n'ai pas besoin d'un serviteur comme lui. Dit il/elle froidement.

_Je vois... J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop peiner.

_Non. Cela m'est égale.

_N'étant pas votre majordome, je puis me permettre de vous dire ce que je pense. Me le permettez-vous ?

_Allez y.

_Vous êtes une demoiselle forte, belle et courageuse.

_Et ?

_Et je tenais à vous le dire.

_Avez-vous autre chose à me dire ?

_Non.

_Dans ce cas, je m'en vais rejoindre mon dortoir.

_Bien.

_Saluez Lucia de ma part.

_Saluez votre majordome de la mienne.

_Hm...

Et sur ces mots... Ciel rejoint le dortoirs ombra... Seul.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ciel-Chan (?!) No Shitsuji :**

**Marechal Rattus : **Eh bien, voici la suite :) Ben oui il était court mais Ciel ne pouvait plus se torturer à voir Sebastian et Angela ensemble. Pauvre petit é_è. Baah, il se laissera embrasser t'inquiète pas hahaha. le lemon va mettre du temps à arriver parce que CIel faut lui laisser le temps hein ! Tu t'imagines Ciel le faire comme ça direct avec Sebastian ?! Ahh non non non ! Ciel il faut prendre des petites pincettes avec lui ! (à se demander qui est le diable capricieux de l'histoire m'enfin).

**Toroko-sama : ***µ* Ouiii moi aussi je veux que Sebastian me porte comme une princesse ! Ah mais l'incident dla bosse jvais le caser quelques part dés que Ciel sera assez mature hahahaha Tu m'as fais trop rire avec ça xDDDD Ben oui Sebastian est son ex-majordome alors il l'aimait bien =O Mais je pense qu'il va vite changer d'avis vu ce que j'ai prévue pour la suite... Méchant méchant ! Ouai geeenre la victime tss p**fi*sse celle là ! Je peux pas la faire mourir mais j'aimerai bien ! xD Ben disons qu'en même temps Ash lui a dit la vérité, avec la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux il ne pouvait que le croire :0 Pauvre petit é_è hoho, oui un baiser interdit c'est meugnooooon ! Mais Ciel risque d'y prendre gout ! "les interdits sont fait pour être contourner". Hahaha ! Enfin voilà "joyeuse" suite de cette "joyeuse" fanfiction dans ce jolie petit monde plein de rose de demoiselle, de froufrou et d'amour interdit !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

On dit souvent que toute les vérités ne sont pas bonne à dire.

On dit aussi qu'il y a de bon et de mauvais mensonge.

On dit que le bonheur des uns fait le malheur des autres...

* * *

Toute la journée durant, Ciel n'adressa pas un mot à ce majordome. Il n'était pas à lui. Il devait le garder en tête pensait-il. Il n'était là que parce qu'on lui avait ordonné. Il avait dit à Ash qu'il le « rendrait » à Lucia... En était il capable ? Était-il vraiment devenu indispensable pour lui ? Ce majordome...Sebastian...

Puis la nuit passa... Elle fut longue, bien longue. Dans quelques jours la reine du bal allait être annoncé... Ce ne serais pas lui. Il n'avais pas été à la hauteur. Où était passé sa fierté ?! Pensé ça... Mais après tout...qu'elle intérêts y avait il à continuer de rester une demoiselle... Il n'avait qu'à tout « rendre » ou plutôt offrir ou imposer à nouveau à Lucia... L'argent, les titres...Et Sebastian... Toute ces pensés le torturèrent toute la nuit durant... Jusqu'au petit matin.

_Il est l'heure de vous levez monsieur.

_...

Pas de réponse. Ciel se leva sans ronchonner.

_Pour le petit déjeuner je vous ai préparer des scones avec du Earl Grey et un Pudding.

_...

Toujours pas de réponse.

* * *

Et ainsi se déroula chaque matinée avec ce majordome n'était pas **son** majordome **son** Sebastian. Il ne devait pas se leurrer. Puis tout les deux entrèrent en classe.

_Ooooh Ciel devine quoi, devine quoi ! S'excita Alois.

_Hm ? Quoi ?

_On a une nouvelle élève dans la classe aujourd'hui !

_Ah...

« ah oui, c'est vraie. Notre classe devait être composé de 7 élèves »

_Oooh ! La voilà !

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur deux magnifique personne à la chevelure blanche et aux yeux violets.

_Lucia...

_Ciel ! Comme je suis heureuse que nous soyons réunis dans la même classe ! Dit Angela.

_M...Moi aussi.

_Maîtresse Lucia bonjour. Firent les jeunes files en la saluant. Toute se demandait pourquoi ces deux là étaient si familière l'une avec l'autre.

_Oui bonjour à toutes. Ciel, dit elle en lui tendant une main qu'il/elle attrapa, puisque nous appartenons toute les deux à la famille Phantomhive, tachons de bien nous entendre.

Ciel et Sebastian semblèrent être figés sur place. A coup sur, elle l'avait fait exprès pensa Ciel.

_Mademoiselle, nous tenions à garder ça secret...

_Vraiment ? Oh Sebastian pardonne moi !

_Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle.

Ciel regarda Sebastian, désespéré.

_Tout va bien Mademoiselle Ciel ? Demanda Ash.

_Oui... Je vous remer...

Sebastian le/la coupa.

_Veuillez ne pas appelez mademoiselle par son prénom !

_En quoi la manière dont il m'appelle te concerne t elle ? Répondit Ciel à son majordome.

Sebastian stupéfait s'excusa dans une courbette.

La journée allait encore être longue...

Les élèves qui étaient si chaleureuse auparvant était devenue distante à l'entente du nom : Phantomhive. Ciel se retrouvait donc avec Lucia comme voisine pour chaque cours. Il/elle devait travaillé avec elle pour les travaux de groupe.

Un enfer. Dés que la fin des cours fut annoncé il s'échappa de la salle de classe.

Suivit par...

_Mademoiselle... Appela Ash.

_Vous m'avez suivit ?

_Mademoiselle je ne suis pas seul.

_Ciel. Dit Lucia.

_L...Lucia ?!

_Ciel j'ai appris que Ash t'avais renseigner sur les relations que Sebastian et moi entretenons...

_En effet.

_Ciel... Rends le moi je t'en prie !

_...

_Ciel, je... Ta famille m'a tout prie pour tout me donner... Et tout me reprendre une fois la véritable érritière retrouvé.

_...

_Ciel... Serais-tu prête à me rendre les reines de la famille ?

_Lucia, la véritable éritière c'est moi et personne d'autre !

_Je vois... Les titres ne m'intéréssaient pas vraiment en vérité...

_Lucia ?

_Rends moi au moins Sebastian !

_Lucia je...

_Quoi tu l'aimes ?

_Non ! Sûrement pas je...

_**Alors rends le moi !**

_Lucia ….

_Je ne peux pas...

_Tu l'aimes alors !

_...Non.

_Alors qu'est ce qui t'empêche de me le rendre ?

_Rien...

_Dans ce cas me le rendras-tu ?

_...Oui.

_Alors je vais organiser un duel.

_Un duel ?!

* * *

**Ce soir là :**

_Sebastian. Pour la première fois depuis des jours le jeune maître capricieux s'adressa au majordome.

_Monsieur ? Dit Sebastian étonné.

_Demain soir, tu participera à un duel avec Lucia dont tu es l'enjeu. Dit il sur un ton glacé, et sans expression.

_Pardon ?!

_Ne m'oblige pas a répéter.

Le majordome sourit.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, quelques soit l'adversaire, je remporterai toujours la victoire pour v...

Ciel le coupa.

_Cette fois, je veux que tu perdes.

_Monsieur ?! Comment ça ?!

_Tu ne m'as pas compris ?! Je veux que tu perdes !

_Monsieur pourquoi ?! Vous resté loin de moi comme ça pendant des jours,ne m'adresser même pas la paroles, ni un regard, même pas un ordre, ensuite vous me demandez de perdre ! Que ce passe-t-il donc ?!

_...

_Qui s'occupera de vous ?! Qui préparera vos repas ?! Qui vous réveillera ?! Qui vous habillera ?! Vous couchera ?! Vous lavera ?! Qui ?! Ash c'est ça ?!

Le majordome était entré dans une colère noire.

_**De quoi te plains-tu ?! Je te renvoies à celle que tu souhaites servir !**

**_Pourquoi décidez vous de tout à ma place !?**

**_Et toi... Toi !**

_Moi quoi ?! Demanda le majordome ayant repris son calme.

_Toi tu... Pourquoi la voyais-tu en cachette ?!

_Mons...

_Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit toute la vérité depuis le début !?

_Monsieur !

Il jetta Ciel sur le lit...

_Qui vous à dit tout ça ! Le majordome était désormais au dessus de son maître.

_Je vous ai vu ! Et tu souriais ! Tu riais !

_Monsieur !

_Vous sembliez heureux ! Et c'est moi qui ai brisé cette harmonie ! Mais tu ne m'es pas indispensable alors je peux bien te rendre à elle ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un majordome et encore moins de quelqu'un comme toi !

Le regard du majordome était... triste ?

Il se pencha sur son jeune maître...

A nouveau... Cette sensation douce... Chaude... Un baiser... Rien de trop pousser. Juste leurs lèvres... (Grell : La langue ! La langue ! Nda : Oh toi tais-toi c'est pas le moment ! )

La chaleur avait quitté les lèvres de Ciel...

_Sebas...

_Je perdrais en beauté demain ! Puisque ce serama dernière tâche en tant que votre majordome. Dit le majordome en partant préparer le dîner, laissant Ciel seul...

_...

Encore cette douleur dans la poitrine... à nouveau... Ah...Sebastian...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Ciel refusa de se lever et d'aller en cours. Il disait ne pas se sentir bien.

Sebastian...Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir... Mais il avait promis...Promis...

_Monsieur. J'ai préparé votre dîner.

_Le dîner ?! Déjà ?!

_...Tout ça ?!

_Monsieur vous devez bien manger, vous n'avez rien avalé depuis ce matin.

_...

_Et puis... C'est le dernier dîner que je vous prépare...

_...

Ciel goutta chacun des plats...

_Délicieux dit-il. Pour la première et dernière fois, il serai honnête avec ce majordome pensa-t-il.

_J'en suis heureux. Dit le majordome avec un sourire triste... Si triste...

Une fois le repas achever, Ciel se laissa déshabiller par son majordome...

Bizarrement ce soir là tout était plus lent... Plus doux.

Le majordome semblait vouloir savourer ce moment...un dernière fois.

Ciel sentait sa gorge se serré. Il retenait ses sanglots. « Adieu » sont des mots bien difficile à prononcer...

Une fois habillé, d'une magnifique robe bleue nuit et d'un châle en voile, Sebastian lui mis sa perruque, puis lui brossa les « cheveux ». Plus jamais son majordome ne ferai ça... Il lui mit un jolie serre tête.

_Attendez un instant je vous prie. Dit le majordome en partant vers sa chambre.

_Bien.

Le majordome revint avec une sorte de toute petite boite ronde à la main.

_Je vous en prie. Dit il à Ciel en lui tendant la boite l'incitant à l'ouvrir.

Ciel hésita, puis l'ouvrit (NDA : Oh une bague ! Et ben non xD) C'était un …. Un gloss ?! Mais il se fichait de lui ?!

_Sebas.. !

_Je l'avais fait faire spécialement pour vous pour notre prochain duel. Je tenais à vous l'offrir... Et puisque ce duel est le dernier...

_M...Merci...

il était sérieux...(dans son délire) pensa Ciel.

_Monsieur me permettez vous de vous le mettre ?

_...Oui.

Le majordome retira un gant et prit un peu de gloss (mdrrrr) ni trop, ni pas assez et le déposa sur les lèvres du comte qui ferma les yeux presque par réflexe...

_Si vous ne serrez pas moins vos lèvres je ne pourrais pas en mettre...

Le comte desserra ses lèvres.

_Encore un peu plus...

Il les desserra encore... et sentit un souffle chaud sur son visage... Il entrouvrit ses yeux qu'il referma...c'était Sebastian qui s'approchait...

_Plus...

Encore une fois il obéit laissant son majordome l'embrasser encore...

Le majordome rompit le baiser et serra le comte contre lui.

_Monsieur vous êtes infernale.

_...

_Vous me demandez de vous quitter et vous laisser embrassez ensuite...

_... Ciel s'agrippa à Sebastian.

_Je n'arrive pas à comprendre...

_Sebastian... Dit le comte en cachant sa tête contre son majordome, je... Je ne suis pas un majordome...Alors je mens parfois...

_... Sebastian se tût attendant la suite.

_Sebastian quand j'ai dit que tu ne m'étais pas indispensable... c'était faux...

_Ce qui veut dire ?

_Tu le sais très bien.

_Dîtes le.

_Non.

_Je veux vous l'entendre dire.

_'Men fiche.

Le majordome rit.

_Pourquoi m'avoir fait cette mauvaise blague ?

_Ce n'était pas une blague...

_Alors qu'étais-ce ?

_Ash m'a tout raconter... Pour toi et pour Angela... C'est moi qui vous ai séparer.

_Hmm en effet oui.

_... Malgré ce que j'ai fait je veux te garder encore pour moi... Je ne peux pas te laisser retourner aupré d'elle... Je me suis peut être trop habitué à avoir un majordome...

_Ahhh Monsieur vos excuses laisse à désirer. Dit Sebastian en soupirant.

_Tais-toi !

Le majordome rit.

_Je n'aime pas mademoiselle Angela vous savez...

_Mais pourtant tu riais...

_Aurai-je du pleurer ?

_Ton humour laisse à désirer Sebastian.

Le majordome rit.

_Elle voulait me raconté tout ce qui lui est arrivé depuis votre arrivé.

_Oh... Je vois.

_Sebastian... Je veux te garder pour moi.

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que je me suis habitué à t'avoir.

_Vous êtes désespérant.

_Pffff

_M'aimez-vous ?

_...Je ne te déteste pas...

_Ce qui veut dire ?

_...

_Que vous m'aimez ?

_Que je veux que tu restes avec moi !

Le majordome rit.

_...N'en dites pas plus, je vais gagner ce duel et revenir aupré de vous.

_En parlant de Duel... On serait pas en retard ?! (NDA : ah nan mais arrête de casser l'ambiance tout le temps là !)

_...Non mais nous pourrions l'être si nous ne partons pas maintenant dit il en lachant Ciel.

_Hm... Au faite Sebastian, j'espère que tu ne compte pas sortir comme ça !

_Monsieur ?

Ciel lui montra ses lèvres.

_Tu as du gloss là !

_... Merci monsieur. Sebastian l'enleva.

_Bon ! Allons-y !

_Oui... Mademoiselle.

Dans la serre :

_Ash... J'ai peur que tu perdes...

_Je gagnerai.

_Je veux Sebastian.

_Vous l'aurez.

_Mais... Et si elle lui demande de gagner ?

_Mademoiselle j'y ai pensé, ne vous inquiétez de rien.

Angela rit.

_Ah ?! Raconte moi donc !

* * *

Parce que nous ne sommes pas dans un joyeux Shojo mangas avec des cheveux qui volent sans vents, des étoiles dans les yeux et un jolie monde rose, tout ne se fini pas toujours bien...


End file.
